


Fake Dating

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Romance?, Sleeping Together Without Sex, Unexpected Fluff, asexual Thrawn, fear of intimacy, not sure what Arihnda is up to, talking about sex, they will visit all art galleries and museums on Coruscant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Everything changed when Arihnda Pryce decided to ask Commander Thrawn for help.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Musimy przestać spotykać się w ten sposób, komandorze – powiedziała.

\- _W ten sposób_ , panno Pryce? – uniósł brew ponad ciemnymi okularami przysłaniającymi jego czerwone oczy.

\- Doskonale wie pan, o czym mówię – przysunęła się bliżej.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy wąskim stoliku w knajpce o przeciętnej reputacji, jednej z wielu, do jakich można było zbłądzić przypadkiem, włócząc się bez celu po Coruscant. Oni zaś miejsca swoich spotkań wybierali bardzo ostrożnie, nigdy przypadkowo. Żadne ekstrawaganckie restauracje nie wchodziły w grę. Podobnie jak speluny, w których pojawiało się szemrane towarzystwo. Przeciętność miejsca była tym, czego potrzebowali. Przeciętność zapewniała anonimowość. Rzadko też umawiali się dwa razy w tym samym lokalu. Nie chcieli, by ktokolwiek ich rozpoznał.

A komandora Thrawna, wchodzącą gwiazdę Imperialnej Floty, trudno było pomylić z kimkolwiek innym. Był jedynym nieczłowiekiem zajmującym tak wysokie stanowisko. Był jedynym _Chissem_ , jakiego Arihnda kiedykolwiek spotkała. Ona zaś, prawdopodobnie, była jedną z niewielu osób, które znały nazwę rasy Thrawna. A z pewnością, była jedną z niewielu osób, które odważyły się go o to zapytać wprost.

\- Sama pani zaproponowała tę formę spotkań – wytknął jej Thrawn.

\- Ponieważ wiadomości tekstowe łatwo przechwycić. Nawet te zakodowane. Gdyby tak nie było, nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy – przypomniała mu.

Doskonale wiedział, czym się zajmowała. Gromadziła informacje. Nie dla swoich przełożonych, adwokatury Higher Skies, w każdym razie nie tylko dla nich. Arihnda Pryce znała cenę informacji. Wiedziała jak je zdobyć i w jaki sposób ich użyć. Nie miała pod tym względem żadnych oporów. Informacje były dla niej środkiem do celu.

\- Dlaczego zmieniła pani zdanie? – zapytał.

Był tak cudownie nieświadomy niektórych mechanizmów rządzących Coruscant. _Prawdziwym_ światem, a nie scenerią filmową.

\- Dlatego – wskazała na jego długą szatę z kapturem. – Stał się pan zbyt rozpoznawalny. To nie jest zarzut, ale błyskawiczne awanse przyciągają uwagę. I nie można wówczas po prostu ukryć się pod kapturem, za ciemnymi okularami.

Zastanowił się nad jej słowami.

\- To, czego nie można dobrze schować, najlepiej pozostawić na wierzchu – odrzekł. – Najciemniej jest pod latarnią.

Uśmiechnęła się po niego.

\- Nikt nas nie widzi, bo nikt się nas tu nie spodziewa – powiedziała. – Ale taki stan nie potrwa wiecznie. Ktoś w końcu nas zauważy. Potrzebny nam _powód_ , żeby się spotykać. Ja jako ja i ty jako ty. Coś, co nie wzbudzi podejrzeń.

Spojrzała na parę siedzącą przy pobliskim stoliku. Mężczyzna opowiadał coś, zamaszyście gestykulując. Kobieta śmiała się w odpowiedzi.

Thrawn podążył za jej wzrokiem.

\- Wyglądamy bardzo podobnie – stwierdził. – Pijemy kaf i rozmawiamy.

\- A różnice?

\- Mężczyzna się denerwuje. Chce zrobić dobre wrażenie na kobiecie. Ona nie uważa tego, co powiedział za zabawne, ale śmieje się, bo chce podtrzymać rozmowę. Powoli jednak zaczyna się irytować. Prawdopodobnie szuka wymówki, żeby wcześniej zakończyć to spotkanie. On zdaje się tego nie zauważać. Jest skupiony wyłącznie na sobie.

Arihnda westchnęła.

\- Podstawowa różnica: oni są na randce.

\- Nieudanej – zaznaczył. – Do czego pani zmierza?

\- Na początek – uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko – chcę zaprosić pana na randkę.

Uniósł brew.

\- Proszę zdefiniować „randkę” – rzekł.

Zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć: „podaj swoje warunki i będziemy negocjować”.

\- Będziemy robić to, co zawsze. Tylko zamiast spotykać się po kryjomu, będziemy widywać się oficjalnie – zachłysnęła się swoim pomysłem. – To doskonały kamuflaż.

Thrawn nie wyglądał jednak na zachwyconego.

\- W takiej sytuacji może stać się pani celem ataków – stwierdził. – Co pani przez to zyska?

 Nie wierzył, by jej oferta była bezinteresowna. Słusznie.

\- Pana wspaniałe towarzystwo – odparła ironicznie. – Jest pan komandorem na dobrej drodze do kolejnego awansu. W niektórych kręgach taka pozycja robi wrażenie.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział powoli. – Chce pani przekonać te kręgi, że niezależnie od zaistniałej sytuacji będę po pani stronie.

\- Wcale pan nie rozumie – pokręciła głową. – Nie proponuję panu _przyjaźni_ , tylko fikcyjny związek. Oparty na obopólnych korzyściach.

Zauważyła jego zainteresowanie, co zachęciło ją, by mówić dalej:

\- Status singla niekiedy może być niewygodny – oświadczyła. – Niewygodny politycznie. Jest pan atrakcyjny - zignorowała jego drwiący uśmiech – a mimo to, nikogo pan nie ma.

\- Nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby – oznajmił. – Związki są… czasochłonne. Odwracają uwagę od ważniejszych zadań.

Arihnda doskonale go rozumiała.

\- Życie prywatne dowódców wojskowych nie powinno nikogo interesować. Oczywiście – pozwoliła sobie na wyćwiczony gest dłonią dla zwiększenia efektu – to fikcja. Im bardziej coś odbiega od normy, tym większą przyciąga uwagę.

\- Chce pani przez to powiedzieć, że odbiegam od normy? – usłyszała chłód w jego głosie.

Zły ruch. Musiała natychmiast sprostować:

\- Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że niektórzy będą dociekać, dlaczego jest pan sam. Będą się zastanawiać nad pana seksualnością i przypiszą panu tuzin sekretnych kochanek i kochanków.

\- I pani jest rozwiązaniem mojego problemu? – kolejne pytanie zadane tym samym ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Tak – powiedziała pewnie. – Podobnie jak pan jest rozwiązaniem mojego. Podobnie jak pan nie potrzebuję prawdziwego związku. Wystarczy mi pozór, że kogoś mam. Kogoś z odpowiednią pozycją społeczną.

Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie. Mógł wstać i wyjść. Prawdopodobnie go obraziła. Sugestią, że powinien kogoś mieć. Sugestią, że nie potrafi samodzielnie sobie kogoś znaleźć.

\- Dobrze – rzekł w końcu, ku jej zdumieniu. – Jakie są pani oczekiwania?

Arihnda poprawiła się na swoim krześle. Czuła się jakby podpisywała kontrakt i negocjowała właśnie wyjątkowo korzystne warunki. Była w swoim żywiole.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Pierwsze randki są wyjątkowo niezręczne – powiedziała Thrawnowi. – Umówmy się od razu na drugą.

\- To wciąż będzie pierwsza randka – odparł Chiss, wyraźnie skonfundowany.

Oczywiście miał rację, ale Arihnda lepiej znała się na polityce.

\- Możemy uznać, że pierwsza już się odbyła – stwierdziła pogodnie. – W Gilroy Plaza Diner. Było niezręcznie? Było.

\- Nie uprzedziła mnie pani wtedy, że to randka – przypomniał jej Thrawn.

\- Nie napisałam też, że nie.

Musiał pogodzić się z jej pokrętną argumentacją. Jakby w ramach przeprosin, pozwoliła mu wybrać miejsce ich kolejnego spotkania. Wtedy Thrawn zasugerował galerię sztuki.

Arihndę nie interesowały rzeźby ani obrazy. Dla niej przedstawiały wartość jedynie, gdy świadczyły o statusie ich posiadacza. Ją, kobietę z prowincjonalnej planety, dziedziczkę średnio rentownej kopalni, którą później musiała sprzedać pod wpływem szantażu, ją, byłą dziedziczkę, a obecnie właścicielkę niczego, nie było stać na żadne z eksponowanych dzieł sztuki. Świadomość tego faktu nie wpływała na poprawę jej nastroju. Stać ją było natomiast na sukienkę, w której się zjawiła na „randce” z Thrawnem.

Udawała, że nie widzi, jak jej się przyglądał. Jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a następnie zmienił zdanie.

\- Podoba się panu moja sukienka? – zapytała prowokacyjnie.

Wówczas Thrawn obszedł ją dookoła jakby oceniał jakiś przedmiot wystawiony na aukcji.

\- Nie – stwierdził.

Arihnda zagotowała się w środku.

\- Podoba mi się pani w tej sukience – dodał po chwili krępującego milczenia. – Jest dobrze dopasowana, a jej kolor pasuje do pani tęczówek.

Zbił ją tym z tropu.

\- Ale sama sukienka się panu nie podoba – powiedziała poirytowana. – Była bardzo droga.

\- To przykre.

Istotnie, było to przykre. Podobnie jak jego słowa.

\- Mógłby pan chociaż udawać…

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Zapytała pani, a ja udzieliłem pani szczerej odpowiedzi.

\- To randka – ofuknęła go. – Nie trzeba być szczerym, tylko miłym.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

\- Podoba mi się pani sukienka – rzekł bez przekonania.

Był kiepskim kłamcą. Arihnda była zdumiona tym, że w jakiś sposób udało mu się zyskać protekcję samego Imperatora. Z pewnością nie osiągnął tego za pomocą gładkich słówek.

\- Musi pan popracować nad komplementami.

Uniósł brew.

\- W ten sposób nie wyjdzie pan poza etap pierwszej randki – oświadczyła.

\- Mówiła pani, że to druga randka – odparł przekornie.

Chciała się na niego rozzłościć, ale jakoś nie potrafiła. Mimo wszystko rozbawiła ją ta sytuacja.

\- A podobają się panu dzieła sztuki?

\- To dziwne pytanie – stwierdził. – Dlaczego miałyby mi się podobać lub nie podobać?

\- W tamten obraz – wskazała wyjątkowo paskudne w jej mniemaniu malowidło – wpatrywał się pan przez dobre pięć minut.

\- Jest fascynujący – przyznał Thrawn.

\- Okropny.

\- Pani tak uważa.

Teraz z podobnym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jej. Jakby była żywą rzeźbą.

\- Dlaczego się pani nie podoba? – spytał.

\- Postacie są zdeformowane.

\- Owszem.

\- Te pająkowate kończyny – wzdrygnęła się – są przerażające.

\- Boi się ich pani – oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Automatycznie cofnęła się.

\- To tylko obraz – stwierdziła.

Thrawn zastanawiał się chwilę nad jej słowami.

\- Coś się pani tu podoba?

\- Ty – rzuciła zaczepnie.

\- Poza mną?

Nie była pewna, czy zrozumiał żart. Rozejrzała się wokół. W końcu, bez większego przekonania, wybrała jedną rzeźbę.

\- Ciekawe – rzekł.

Nie wiedziała, czy miał na myśli rzeźbę, czy jej wybór.

\- Wskazała ją pani ze względu na ten minerał…

Zareagowała instynktownie, łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Co robisz? Tu jest ochrona, kamery… Nie możesz dotykać rzeźb.

Skrzywił się. Jak dziecko, pomyślała.

\- Dobrze – odparł.

W jego głosie było słyszalne niezadowolenie.

\- Nie będę – dodał po chwili.

Wciąż trzymała jego dłoń.

\- Powiedzmy, że panu nie ufam – wróciła do oficjalnej tytulatury.

Powinna zaproponować mu, żeby zwracał się do niej po imieniu? To nie był właściwy moment.

 - Doprawdy?

Odwzajemnił uścisk. Odtąd, chodząc po galerii, trzymali się za ręce.

To oznaczało, że musiała stać obok niego, kiedy długo – nieznośnie długo – przyglądał się kolejnym eksponatom. Nie obchodziły jej, w żadnym stopniu, te obrazy czy rzeźby. Zaczęła dzielić się z Thrawnem informacjami, które udało jej się pozyskać od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy. Nie odrywał wzroku od podziwianych dzieł, ale kiwał głową, albo marszczył brwi, co świadczyło o tym, że słuchał jej uważnie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, gdy skończyła mówić.

Zastanawiała się, czy to oznaczało, że ich randka dobiegła końca. Wciąż trzymał jej dłoń. Stała obok i czekała, aż Thrawn nacieszy się dziełami sztuki.

\- To była udana randka – uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy opuszczali galerię.

Arihnda ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że mówił szczerze.

\- Powinniśmy spotkać się w przyszłym tygodniu – oznajmiła. – Może w… albo nie. Z pewnością ma pan już upatrzone miejsce.

\- Tak.

Wciąż się do niej uśmiechał. To było odrobinę niepokojące.

\- Niech zgadnę… kolejna galeria sztuki?

\- Muzeum.

Westchnęła.

\- Są tam eksponaty z…

\- Nie, nic mi nie mów – położyła mu palec na ustach. – Dowiem się na miejscu.

Zastanawiała się, czy przekroczyła właśnie jakąś granicę.

\- Możesz – powiedziała zakłopotana – zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

Skinął głową i odrzekł:

\- Arihndo, możesz mnie nazywać Thrawnem.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ani słowa na temat mojej sukienki – oświadczyła na ich kolejnej randce.

Thrawn uniósł brew, wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Żadnych komplementów? – upewnił się.

Arihnda prychnęła. Miała na sobie starą sukienkę, którą kupiła jeszcze na Lothalu. Wtedy wydawała jej się szykowna. Gdy dotarła na Coruscant i zapoznała się z panującą modą, zdecydowała, że nigdy jej na siebie nie włoży. Cóż, musiała złamać tamto postanowienie. Potrzebowała cywilnych ubrań na randki z Thrawnem.

\- Nie stać mnie na nic lepszego – przyznała. – Moja praca… nie jest zbyt dobrze płatna.

Thrawn wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego.

\- Mogę ci kupić nową sukienkę – zaoferował.

\- Nie trzeba.

Była zbyt dumna, by pozwolić mu na to pozwolić. Ostatecznie nie byli parą. Jedynie udawali.

\- Jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc…

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Patrzył na nią z niepokojem.

\- Thrawn, naprawdę.

Nie skomentował tego.

Udała zainteresowanie artefaktami z czasów wojen klonów. Starała się odwrócić jego uwagę. „Masz tu dzieła sztuki”, mówiła całym swym ciałem, „patrz na nie, nie na mnie”. Wtedy Thrawn nadmienił, że podejrzewa jej przyjaciół o wspieranie Rebelii. Poczuła się słabo.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – zapytała.

\- Chciałbym się z nimi spotkać – oznajmił.

Mogła to zaaranżować. Przedstawić Drillerowi i Juahir swojego „chłopaka”.

\- I co później?

\- Zobaczę.

Kalkulowała. Miała na Coruscant tylko dwoje przyjaciół. I Thrawna. Gdyby Juahir i Driller okazali się zdrajcami Imperium, Arihnda musiałaby ich pogrążyć. Możliwe, że była w stanie coś przez to zyskać. Powinna coś zyskać, inaczej to wszystko nie miałoby sensu. Straciłaby w jednej chwili przyjaciół, pracę i mieszkanie. Gdyby chociaż mogła przeprowadzić się do Thrawna. Komandor jednak nie posiadał prywatnej kwatery.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nieprawda – rzekła po chwili.

Wtedy złapał ją za rękę. Po prostu trzymał jej drobną białą dłoń w swojej większej, niebieskiej dłoni. Arihnda była mu wdzięczna za ten gest. Pomyślała, że mogliby tak zostać – razem przeciwko całej galaktyce. Ale sam Thrawn nie był w stanie rozwiązać wszystkich jej problemów. Potrzebowała silniejszego protektora.

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem.

\- Nie – zaprotestował komandor. – Wróg twojego wroga może stać się twoim sprzymierzeńcem. Albo możesz przemienić swojego wroga w sojusznika, jeśli istnieje ku temu sposobność. Na przykład większe zagrożenie.

\- Czyli nie ma czegoś takiego jak przyjaźń – stwierdziła Arihnda gorzko.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią z troską.

\- Przyjaźń jest czymś bardzo rzadkim.

Nie chciała go pytać, czy uważa ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie byłoby jej przyjemnie, gdyby zaprzeczył.

Podziwiali republikańskie zbroje z czasów wojen klonów.

\- Walczyli razem, a później się pozabijali – skomentowała Arihnda.

Miała na myśli klony i Jedi. Thrawn mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Czasem rozróżnienie na sojuszników i wrogów nie jest takie proste – przyznał. – Wrogowie mogą być sojusznikami, a sojusznicy wrogami. Tak naprawdę istotne są tylko cele, jakie każda ze stron stara się osiągnąć.

\- Nasze są wspólne – posłała mu wątły uśmiech.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – odparł.

Żadnych sentymentów, pomyślała Arihnda o swojej relacji z Thrawnem. Łączyła ich umowa czysto biznesowa.

\- Porozmawiam z Tarkinem – zdradziła mu swoje zamiary. – Mogę wynegocjować coś dla nas. Czego byś sobie życzył?

Powiedział jej o koniecznych naprawach swojego statku. Przypomniał jej o swoim asystencie, chorążym Vanto.

\- Czy jesteś w stanie umożliwić mu awans? – zapytał naiwnie, jakby wątpił w to, że kariery wojskowe były tworzone przez polityków.

\- Z pewnością tak – oświadczyła Arihnda. – A jeśli nie ja, zrobi to Tarkin.

Słowo Wielkiego Moffa było wyrokiem. Nikt nie odważyłby się mu przeciwstawić. Chyba, że głupiec.

Moff Ghadi był takim głupcem. Dzięki niemu Arihnda mogła wspiąć się wyżej. Stając na jego trupie. Nie miała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z tym związanych. Należało utopić tę kreaturę, która ją szantażowała: uwięzieniem, gwałtem. "Mój wróg jest moim wrogiem", myślała Arihnda. "Zatem mój wróg musi zostać unicestwiony".

Patrzyła na ekspozycję przedstawiającą pozostałości niegdyś świetnego Zakonu Jedi. Dla niej to była historia. I ważna lekcja.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Powinniśmy się przygotować, żeby to wypadło wiarygodnie – powiedziała Arihnda.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Thrawn.

Chodzili po galerii sztuki najnowszej i trzymali się za ręce.

\- Wyglądamy jak para przyjaciół – stwierdziła. – Musimy trochę zacieśnić nasze relacje.

Zatrzymali się przed obrazem przedstawiającym mandaloriańską parę. Mężczyzna pochylał się nad kobietą. Jego partnerka przymknęła oczy, a jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Zaledwie sekundy dzieliły ich od namiętnego pocałunku. Sekundy, które nie zostały im dane przez malarza.

Thrawn uniósł ich dłonie, jakby chciał się im lepiej przyjrzeć. Obrócił je tak, by to jej dłoń znalazła się na górze. Wyciągnął drugą rękę i delikatnie, opuszkami palców, zaczął gładzić powierzchnię jej skóry. Zadrżała.

\- Wyglądamy jak para przyjaciół? – zdumiał się. – Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś takiego z żadnym z moich przyjaciół.

Jego dotyk był tak przyjemny, że Arihnda na moment zapomniała o swoich wątpliwościach. Stała u jego boku jak zahipnotyzowana i czekała… Sama nie wiedziała, na co liczyła. Wzbierała z niej jakaś tęsknota, pragnienie czegoś… Nie, nie czegoś – kogoś. Spojrzała na Thrawna i zimny dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach. Powstrzymała się, siłą woli, by nie wyrwać dłoni z jego uścisku. Przełknęła ślinę. Może nie byli jeszcze gotowi na kolejny krok?

\- Co myślisz o tym obrazie? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

W jego głosie była naukowa fascynacja, kiedy mówił o sztuce i kurtuazja, gdy zwracał się do niej. Arihnda wolałaby nie rozmawiać o tym konkretnym obrazie.

\- Jest nierzeczywisty – odrzekła.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

Czuła w środku ból, gdy patrzyła na ten obraz.

\- Pokazuje pragnienie, które nie może się ziścić – odparła krótko.

Miała nadzieję, że Thrawn nie będzie drążył tego tematu.

\- To obraz Alricha Wrena. Przedstawia jego małżonkę, Ursę – zaczął wykładowym tonem. – Można pomyśleć, że to dość nietypowe dzieło jak na sztukę mandaloriańską. W kulturze wojowników pokazywanie uczuć jest pewnego rodzaju ekshibicjonizmem. Spójrz, jej twarz jest zupełnie naga.

\- Nawet Mandalorianie nie chodzą cały czas w zbroi – zażartowała Arihnda.

Z pewnością Ursa Wren zdejmowała hełm, gdy chciała się całować ze swoim mężem.

\- Nie, nie pod tym względem jest naga. Otwarła się na niego. Całkowicie. To bardzo rzadki, cenny moment, który artysta postanowił utrwalić na płótnie.

Arihnda zauważyła to teraz i znów jej percepcji obrazu towarzyszyło nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby świat jej czegoś odmawiał.

\- Sądziłam, że oni po prostu chcą się pocałować. Tak bardzo, że praktycznie czuć napięcie między nimi. I nie mogą tego zrobić. Zastygli w bezruchu. Nie mogą się pocałować – podzieliła się swoją interpretacją.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się z ciekawością.

\- Możesz wyjaśnić pocałunek? – poprosił.

Zbaraniała. Czy on nigdy nie…? Nie…? Może się z niej naigrawał. Może ją prowokował.

\- Pocałunek – odpowiedziała tonem pozornie pozbawionym emocji – to przyciśnięcie warg do ust drugiej osoby.

\- Tak podejrzewałem – odrzekł Thrawn, kiwając głową z aprobatą. – Czy ten gest ma dla ludzi jakieś szczególne znaczenie?

\- Tak. Ludzie się całują, kiedy żywią wobec siebie romantyczne uczucia. Przynajmniej w teorii – zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Wytłumacz, proszę.

\- Gdy są ze sobą i chcą pokazać, że im zależy – odpowiedziała.

\- To gest rytualny? – Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie. Najczęściej spontaniczny, ale może też być pokazowy. Niektórzy całują się publicznie, żeby oznajmić całemu światu jak bardzo są ze sobą szczęśliwi – dodała zgryźliwie.

\- My też powinniśmy się całować? – zapytał ją.

\- Och. Tak. To znaczy: możemy. Nie musimy wcale. Jeśli nie masz na to ochoty, to nie.

\- Dobrze.

Thrawn popatrzył na dzieło sztuki, a potem znów na nią, jakby szukał jakichś wskazówek. Podszedł do niej i objął ją tak, jak mężczyzna na obrazie. Zesztywniała.

\- Robię coś niewłaściwie? – zaniepokoił się.

Wpatrywał się w jej twarz i Arihnda podświadomie czuła, że ani trochę nie przypomina Ursy Wren.

\- Czekaj, może ja to zrobię – zaproponowała. – Mam większe doświadczenie i…

\- Denerwujesz się – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Nie, ja tylko… Oczywiście, że się denerwuję – wyrzuciła z siebie. – To twój pierwszy pocałunek. Powinien być spektakularny.

Dostrzegła na jego twarzy zarys uśmiechu.

\- Możemy najpierw omówić szczegóły techniczne – odparł z rozbawieniem.

\- To nie operacja wojskowa. Umiesz używać języka?

\- Znam kilka języków i parę dialektów…

\- Nie, nie! Czy możesz włożyć mi język w usta, gdy będziemy się całować?

Uniósł brew.

\- Czy to symulacja stosunku oralnego?

Zatkało ją na moment.

\- Nie, to po prostu… Może masz rację i to za dużo – wycofała się lekko zakłopotana.

Czuła, że podnosi jej się temperatura od samego spojrzenia jego czerwonych oczu. Chciała go pocałować, albo żeby to on ją pocałował, byle tylko nie stali tak, byle nie stali tak, jak dwie postaci zaklęte na płótnie przez mandaloriańskiego malarza.

\- Mogę dotknąć twojej twarzy? – zapytał uprzejmie Thrawn.

\- Tak. Proszę.

Robił to samo, co wcześniej z jej dłonią i Arihnda przymknęła powieki z rozkoszy. Po chwili, nie przerywając pieszczoty, przybliżył do niej swoją twarz i musnął zaledwie ustami jej usta. Natychmiast przywarła do niego. Ścisnęła jego dolną wargę swoimi, ssała ją, tak delikatnie jak nigdy dotąd, by go nie spłoszyć. Zapamiętał ten gest i zrobił to samo z jej górną wargą. Jęknęła cicho.

Musnął koniuszkiem języka jej wargę, jakby się z nią drażnił. Kiedy spróbował zrobić to ponownie, była na to przygotowana i w odpowiedzi dotknęła go swoim językiem. Poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy i rozchyliła usta. Potrzebowała go teraz jak powietrza.

Kiedy znalazł się w jej ustach, oplotła go swoim językiem. Cofnął wtedy swój język, rozmyślnie, a następnie znów wsunął go w jej usta, tym razem nie pozwalając jej się pochwycić. Eksplorował jej jamę ustną jak badacz, odkrywca jaskiń. Łaskotał jej podniebienie. Wydawała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który mógł być zalążkiem chichotu.

Objęła go mocniej. Nie miała teraz problemu, by dotykać jego muskularnych ramion – sprawdzać, co skrywał pod ubraniem.

Nagle w jej głowie pojawiła się wątpliwość: czy Thrawn to lubił? Skoro nie czuł pobudzenia seksualnego, może ta czynność wydawała mu się bezsensowna? Może, po zaspokojeniu swojej ciekawości, gdy już wiedział, czym jest pocałunek, był nim znużony i kontynuował swoją pracę mechanicznie, wyłącznie po to, by zadowolić Arihndę? Nie, nie mechanicznie – robił to z dozą cierpliwości, jakby opanowywał do perfekcji nową umiejętność.

Na tym etapie szło mu nawet lepiej od niej – Arihnda nie potrafiła uciszyć w głowie myśli, że okrada Thrawna z jego pierwszego pocałunku, że nie jest dla niego dość dobra i że ten moment nie jest wcale dla niego tak wyjątkowy jak być powinien.

Rozległy się kroki na parkiecie – ktoś wszedł do sali ekspozycyjnej i natychmiast z niej wyszedł. To nie tak miało być, pomyślała Arihnda, to był przypadkowy pocałunek obcych sobie osób w publicznym miejscu. Nawet jeśli ten pocałunek nie wyglądał na przypadkowy, a oni dobrze odgrywali parę, nie byli przecież w sobie zakochani.

To, że ich fałszywe randki były lepsze od jej prawdziwych, źle świadczyło o jej życiu towarzyskim, na które składały się obecnie udawana przyjaźń z Juahir i Drillerem i jej dziwna relacja z komandorem Thrawnem.

Przestał ją całować i przyglądał jej się z troską. Poczuła się podwójnie źle.

\- Dziękuję ci – powiedział cicho Thrawn. – Dziękuję ci za tę interpretację obrazu.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją po raz ostatni, jakby chciał zapieczętować jej usta, by nie podzieliła się z nikim ich sekretem. Z kim zresztą miałaby się nim podzielić, pomyślała z goryczą.

Czuła na sobie czujny wzrok komandora. Dała sobie chwilę i znów założyła na twarz maskę Arihndy Pryce, przedstawicieli Higher Skies i przyszłej gubernator Lothalu. Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Wszystko układało się tak dobrze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście chodzi tu o mandaloriańską wersję ["Pocałunku" Gustava Klimta.](http://www.klimt.com/documents/pictures/en/women/klimt-der-kuss-1908.thumb.333x0x0x0x100x0x0x0.jpg)  
> Dla porównania: [styl Alricha Wrena i Gustava Klimta](http://starwarsmaven.info/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Krnownest-Wren-Stronghold-Great-Hall-Interior-Portrait-inspired-by-Portrait-of-Adele-Bloch-Bauer-I-of-Gustav-Klimt-in-season-3-of-Star-Wars-Rebels-Legacy-of-Mandalore.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: menstrual period. pain. emotional imbalance.

„To głupie”, myślała Arihnda. „To nic takiego”. Lubiła randki z Thrawnem, ale tego dnia nie miała ochoty wstawać z łóżka. Wzięła nawet urlop na żądanie, choć nie zwykła tego robić. Kiedy nadchodziły te dni, zaciskała zęby, zażywała środki przeciwbólowe i pracowała równie ciężko, jak zawsze. Czasem, gdy skurcze były wyjątkowo silne, decydowała się na pracę biurową lub zdalną. Mogła przekopywać się przez akta różnych spraw i skupić wyłącznie na zleconym jej zadaniu, nie tracąc czasu na udawanie, że czuje się dobrze. Mogła czuć się źle, a mimo to wykonywać swoją pracę – nie potrzebowała do tego modnych ciuchów i makijażu.

Wzięła wolne nie dla siebie – wykorzystała tę wygodną wymówkę, by poświęcić czas na gromadzenie danych dla Tarkina. W ten sposób inwestowała w siebie lepiej niż gdyby leżała i regenerowała siły, a potem znów rzuciła się w wir pracy, zarabiania kredytów i nawiązywania kontaktów, które – być może – zaowocują w przyszłości.

Odwołała też trening. Juahir ją rozumiała. „Tylko w tej kwestii”, stwierdziła Arihnda z goryczą.

Został jej jeszcze Thrawn. Właściwie mogła się z nim spotkać – lubiła wszak ich udawane randki. Wolałaby jednak, żeby – nawet udawana – randka była randką: chciała wyglądać ładnie i zachowywać się swobodnie, a nie powłóczyć nogami po korytarzach kolejnej galerii sztuki, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem. Thrawn oczywiście zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak – prędzej czy później by ją rozpracował, mogła więc oszczędzić mu trudu i od razu wyjaśnić, o co chodzi.

Rozmowa z mężczyzną, na dodatek przedstawicielem innego gatunku, na tego typu tematy sprawiała jej problem. Ograniczyła się do przekazania mu podstawowych informacji – powiedziała mu tylko tyle, ile musiał wiedzieć, żeby ją zrozumieć.

I zrozumiał – na swój sposób. Zaproponował, żeby spotkali się u niej – Arihnda nie będzie musiała nigdzie wychodzić, może siedzieć wygodnie w fotelu z kocem i termoforem i popijać ziółka. Ostatecznie zależało im, przede wszystkim, na wymianie informacji. Mogli to robić, kiedy Arihnda, po wyjściu współlokatorki, przebywała sama w apartamencie, który dzieliła z Juahir.

Była z Thrawnem na kilku randkach, nikogo więc nie powinno zdziwić, ani oburzyć, że zaprosiła go do siebie. Sama zasugerowała „zacieśnianie ich relacji”. Teraz miała ochotę to odwołać. Odwołać wszystko – i zapaść się pod ziemię.

Lubiła ich randki – lubiła samego Thrawna – bardziej niż była skłonna to przyznać. Starała się dobrze wypaść w jego oczach. Może wynikało to z kobiecej próżności, ale chciała mu się podobać – nawet jeśli nic między nimi nie było i nic takiego nie mogło się wydarzyć, samo udawanie sprawiało, że przez moment ich związek wydawał się realny i Arihnda czuła się przez to lepiej. Ktoś mógłby uwierzyć, że naprawdę umawiała się z komandorem Thrawnem. Jej aukcje na giełdzie matrymonialnej rosły. Była chciana…

Aż za bardzo. Musiała przez to starać się jeszcze bardziej, żeby sprostać oczekiwaniom – Thrawna i ogółu – i zbliżyć się do jego ideału kobiety, a w tej chwili nie miała na to ochoty. Zmusiła się, żeby umyć włosy, przebrać się i nałożyć lekki makijaż.

Nie czuła się komfortowo – nie dlatego, że Thrawn wkroczył na jej teren, lecz właśnie dlatego, że ten teren tak naprawdę nie należał do niej. Gdy była sama mogła udawać – że nie udaje; że wszystko ułożyło się tak, jak sobie to wymarzyła: mieszkała na Coruscant, wiodła ciekawe życie i poznawała interesujących ludzi.

Thrawn burzył tę iluzję i Arihnda musiała skonfrontować się z rzeczywistością. Nie zaprzyjaźniła się z nikim wpływowym i nie poprawiła swojego statusu społecznego. Ubierała się przeciętnie. Nie zapraszano jej na bale, uczęszczała na bankiety nie jako gość, lecz jako asystentka, przedstawicielka kancelarii prawnej. Nie miała nawet własnego mieszkania. Thrawn wiedział o tym wszystkim i przez to Arihndzie trudniej było oszukiwać samą siebie. Musiała starać się bardziej – wtedy, być może, choć część jej marzeń miała szanse się ziścić.

Musiała zabiegać o przyjaźń Thrawna – ta znajomość mogła jej się w przyszłości opłacić. Jeśli komandor chciał się z nią widzieć, nie mogła powiedzieć „nie”. Nie mogła też przywitać go w piżamie, rozczochrana, bez makijażu. Nie mogła dać mu żadnego powodu, by zmienił zdanie i rozluźnił ich stosunki. Musiała starać się bardziej.

Siedzieli przy zupełnie przeciętnym stole i popijali kaf jak para dobrych znajomych. Thrawn rozglądał się jednak po pomieszczeniu, jakby zwiedzał kolejną galerię i podziwiał eksponowaną weń sztukę użytkową.

\- Większość to rzeczy Juahir – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. – Meble, sprzęty kuchenne. Mój jest tamten garnek – wskazała palcem na czerwony garnek na kuchence i wyliczała dalej – rondelek, miska, trzy talerze z różnych zastaw i te dwa kubki, z których pijemy – dodała niemal z dumą.

\- Interesujące – skomentował Thrawn, obracając w dłoniach kubek.

\- Mówię to na wypadek, gdybyś próbował wyciągać jakieś wnioski ze zgromadzonych tutaj przedmiotów – odparła na pozór obojętnie.

Uniósł lekko brew.

\- Na twój temat czy twojej współlokatorki?

\- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami. – Może potrafisz odgadnąć na postawie talerzy i garnków, czy ktoś współpracuje z Rebelią.

\- Może tak, a może nie – rzekł enigmatycznie.

\- Po co inaczej tak byś się w nie wpatrywał?

Spojrzał wtedy na nią.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w prywatnym mieszkaniu żadnego z ludzi – odpowiedział. – Na Csilli domy wyglądają inaczej.

\- Jak? – zaciekawiła się.

\- Po prostu inaczej.

Westchnęła.

\- To coś tymczasowego. Niebawem i tak będę musiała się przeprowadzić. Może dostanę mieszkanie służbowe, a może wynajmę jakiś apartament z widokiem na miasto – na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, który natychmiast zgasł. – Później pewnie przeniosę się na stałe na Lothal. Jeśli wszystko ułoży się pomyślnie – zaznaczyła.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- Oczywiście. Tutaj stoję w miejscu, a na dodatek grunt się pode mną zapada. Sam widzisz, jak wygląda moje gubernatorstwo: garnek, miska, trzy talerze, dwa kubki.

\- I rondelek.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

\- Nie ma w tym nic złego, że chcę czegoś dla siebie – rzekła.

Przez chwilę milczał. Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy ją oceniał.

\- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem, że dostarczę przekazane przez ciebie dowody ISB, kiedy uznam, że moment jest odpowiedni? – zadał jej retoryczne pytanie.

\- Tak. Chociaż uważam, że mógłbyś to zrobić już teraz.

\- I gdzie byś wtedy mieszkała?

\- Mogłabym coś wynająć… – zaczęła i zaraz umilkła.

Dyskusja na ten temat nie miała sensu. Wydałaby wszystkie oszczędności, a może nawet musiałaby się zadłużyć, żeby samodzielnie wynająć jakieś małe mieszkanie na Coruscant. Ryzyko opłaciłoby się wyłącznie wtedy, gdyby Tarkin zaoferował jej gubernatorskie stanowisko. W przeciwnym razie Arihnda musiałaby podjąć jakąkolwiek pracę, która pozwoliłaby jej się utrzymać. Łatwiej byłoby mieszkać z kimś, pomyślała. W najgorszym razie wynajęłaby tylko pokój – i starała się bardziej.

\- Obiecałem, że ci pomogę – rzekł Thrawn. – To oznacza, że nie zostaniesz bez dachu nad głową.

Chciała wierzyć, że nie były to puste słowa. Życie na Coruscant pozbawiło ją jednak złudzeń.

\- Zaczekamy – zgodziła się z nim. – Zdobędę więcej dowodów. Znajdę brudy i haki na różnych polityków. Już teraz dysponuję wystarczającym arsenałem, żeby wywiązać się z mojej części umowy.

Rzuciła to ostatnie zdanie niby mimochodem, żeby zaakcentować ich wzajemne zobowiązania wobec siebie.

\- Wspomniałam Juahir o tobie – powiedziała Arihnda. – Że się spotykamy i że nie chodzi o seks – zaśmiała się z ich prywatnego żartu. – Mówiłam o tobie w samych superlatywach, żeby uwierzyła, że jestem w tobie do szaleństwa zakochana.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Dobre kłamstwo ma w sobie ziarno prawdy – oznajmiła mu. – Lubię nasze randki. Nie interesuje mnie sztuka i chodzę do muzeum tylko z twojego powodu. Lubię spędzać z tobą czas. Przy tobie mogę sobie pozwolić na szczerość, a w moim zawodzie takie chwile to rzadkość. Lubię też udawać: ale nie przed tobą, tylko z tobą. Lubię te wszystkie śmieszne romantyczne gesty i trzymanie się za ręce, i to, że tylko my dwoje wiemy, co to naprawdę znaczy. Lubię się z tobą całować – wyrwało jej się w nagłym przypływie szczerości – chociaż ty chyba za tym nie przepadasz.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu – odrzekł Thrawn. – Chociaż nie jestem przekonany do tej akcji z językiem.

\- Całujesz się naprawdę dobrze – zapewniła go Arihnda – zwłaszcza jak na kogoś, kto nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Mój poprzedni… partner wtykał mi język aż do gardła. Ech… A mój pierwszy chłopak ślinił się potwornie. Pierwszy pocałunek był okropnym rozczarowaniem. Zerwaliśmy niedługo potem. Myślałam wtedy nawet, czy nie zacząć umawiać się wyłącznie z dziewczynami. To było dawno temu – dodała, widząc, jak Thrawn unosi do góry brew.

Nie zamierzała mu opowiadać o swoim życiu miłosnym. Po prostu… tak wyszło. Zastanawiała się, czy Thrawn odwdzięczy się jej tym samym. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła niepokój – że mógłby to zrobić. Nie musiała tego wiedzieć, a z pewnością nie chciała, żeby zaczął ją porównywać z chissańskimi kobietami. Nie była przekonana, czy wypadłaby dobrze na ich tle. Przynajmniej w kwestii pocałunków nie miała sobie równych – nie miała właściwie żadnej konkurencji. Z drugiej strony, jeśliby uznał swój pierwszy pocałunek za nieudany, mogła trwale obrzydzić mu całowanie się.

\- Czy całowanie się jest aż tak ważne? – zapytał ją.

\- Trudno powiedzieć – odparła wymijająco. – Chodzi raczej o to, żeby dobrze czuć się z drugą osobą. O chemię.

Obie jego brwi wzniosły się ku górze.

\- Mówisz o feromonach? Nie jestem pewien, czy w naszym przypadku mogłyby zadziałać.

Zaczerwieniła się raptownie.

\- Nie miałam na myśli takiej chemii. Całowanie się jest przyjemne, kiedy lubisz tę drugą osobę. Chodzi o poczucie bliskości.

\- Rozumiem – przyjął do wiadomości jej argumentację. – Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz?

\- Może innym razem.

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej odpowiedzią. Pospieszyła więc z wyjaśnieniem.

\- Pamiętasz, co mówiłam o kobiecym cyklu miesięcznym? Teraz jest ten moment, kiedy nie mam ochoty na seks, całowanie się, właściwie na nic nie mam ochoty.

\- Twierdziłaś, że całowanie się i seks to dwie odrębne kwestie – podjął ostrożnie.

\- Mogą być powiązane, mogą być odrębne – zaczęła się irytować, bo znów rozbolał ją brzuch. – Dzisiaj źle się czuję i nie wyglądam dobrze. Widziałam się w lustrze. Straszne. Właściwie to czuję się tak, jakbym miała rozpaść się na drobne kawałki.

Miała wrażenie, że kompromituje się przed nim, ale była zbyt zmęczona, zła i obolała, by zwracać uwagę na to, co mówi.

\- Powinieneś już iść – dodała niemal błagalnie.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią niechętnie.

Był wycofany i prawie nieobecny duchem. Odprowadziła go do drzwi. W nagłym odruchu pocałowała go w policzek – w ramach przeprosin. Może właściwie odczytał ten gest – a może nie. Kiedy wyszedł, wzięła kolejną dawkę leków przeciwbólowych i zwinęła się w kłębek na swoim łóżku.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chciałbym cię prosić o pomoc – powiedział Thrawn.

Arihnda nastawiła uszu. Delektowała się każdym jego słowem. _Chciał ją_ – nie kogo innego – _prosić_ – przyjmując postawę uległą i uzależniając się od jej kaprysu – _o pomoc_ – nie tylko radę, opinię. Mówił jej wprost: potrzebuję cię.

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

To była wyuczona reakcja: łaskawy uśmiech, błysk zainteresowania w oku – i chłodna kalkulacja zysków i kosztów. Zawsze mogła powiedzieć: nie. Zawsze mogła zawahać się – i wynegocjować więcej.

\- Zamierzam kupić apartament na Coruscant – oświadczył komandor.

Zamrugała ze zdumienia.

\- Masz przecież zapewnione miejsce w kwaterach wojskowych – przypomniała mu – a większość czasu i tak spędzasz na swoim statku. Posiadanie apartamentu tutaj, na Coruscant, jest… kosztowne.

„I snobistyczne”, miała ochotę dodać, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Gdyby tylko mogła, gdyby było ją na to stać, sama kupiłaby tu apartament – wyłącznie dla prestiżu.

\- Nie mogę trzymać wszystkich moich rzeczy na statku – rzekł Thrawn. – Niektóre z nich wymagają specjalnego sposobu ich przechowywania.

\- Potrzebujesz więc raczej magazynu niż apartamentu.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową. – Chciałbym…

Urwał nagle. To ją zastanowiło. Nie było mu łatwo ją o to prosić, pomyślała. Wiedział o jej problemach mieszkaniowych i czuł się niezręcznie, gdy wspominał jej o swoich planach. Jakby przewidywał, że Arihnda zacznie mu zazdrościć – i miał rację, stwierdziła z goryczą. Wiedziała, że będzie mu zazdrościć, dopóki sama nie kupi mieszkania w sąsiedztwie jego nowego apartamentu. Mogliby się wówczas odwiedzać…

\- ...zaoferować ci wspólne mieszkanie – dokończył Thrawn.

…albo nie. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, próbując się nie roześmiać.

\- Jak Juahir? Marzysz o współlokatorce? – zapytała cierpko.

\- Chciałbym ci pomóc – odrzekł – i sam potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Naprawdę potrzebujesz?

\- Tak. Zwróciłaś mi uwagę na pewne kwestie, których dotąd nie uwzględniałem w swoich szacunkach. Znasz Coruscant lepiej ode mnie, a także panujące tu zwyczaje. Z pewnością znajdziesz odpowiednie miejsce i wynegocjujesz dobrą cenę.

Nie mogła odmówić mu racji. Zwłaszcza, gdy patrzyła w jego czerwone nie-ludzkie oczy.

\- Masz jakieś szczególne wymagania?

\- Tak. Żeby były ściany, na których można powiesić obrazy.

\- I taras z pięknym widokiem? – zażartowała. – Ile chciałbyś mieć sypialni?

\- Ufam, że wybierzesz właściwie – odparł.

W myślach mimowolnie rozważała potencjalne scenariusze. Pomogłaby mu urządzić mieszkanie i równocześnie miałaby się gdzie zatrzymać do czasu aż otrzyma nową ofertę pracy – stołek gubernatora, wówczas kupi sobie własny apartament… Nie zakładała nawet takiej możliwości, że Tarkin mógłby jej odmówić. Postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko – dosłownie wszystko – by dopiąć swego.

Miałaby zamieszkać z Thrawnem? Tak, jeśli było to konieczne. Mogłaby go lepiej poznać i znaleźć jego słabe strony… Zatrzymała się nad tą myślą. Być może jedną już znalazła.

\- A gdybym odmówiła pomocy, kogo byś o nią poprosił? – zapytała.

\- Wątpię, żebyś odmówiła. To korzystna dla ciebie propozycja.

\- Odpowiesz, proszę.

Popatrzył na nią poważnie.

\- Zatrudniłbym pośrednika.

\- Nie zwróciłbyś się do któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół? – zdziwiła się. – Do pułkownika Yularena albo twojego… asystenta, chorążego Vanto?

\- To sprawy cywilne. Prywatne. Proszenie o podobną przysługę któregoś z moich podwładnych byłoby nieetyczne. Ponadto chorąży Vanto nie zna Coruscant. Pułkownik Yularen natomiast miałby wątpliwości dotyczące motywów moich działań. Zapewne wymieniłby te same argumenty, które ty przedstawiłaś, sugerując mi, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł.

\- I mógłby to opacznie zrozumieć.

Thrawn uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Nasze mieszkanie razem – wyjaśniła.

\- Czy jest w tym coś niewłaściwego? – zapytał. – Obecnie mieszkasz u przyjaciółki. Czy problem tkwi w mojej… odmienności gatunkowej?

\- Nie – Arihnda zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. – Oczywiście, że nie. Chodzi o to, że jesteśmy tak jakby razem… Spotykamy się i… no wiesz. Yularen mógłby pomyśleć, że to na poważnie.

\- Na poważnie – powtórzył po niej, jakby pierwszy raz usłyszał podobną frazę.

\- Że coś mogłoby z tego być.

\- Coś?

\- Związek.

\- Zaoferowałaś mi związek – powiedział powoli.

\- Fikcyjny – żachnęła się.

Coś drgnęło w jego spojrzeniu, gdy rzekł:

\- Większość czasu spędzam na statku. Nie muszę brać dni wolnych.

\- Więc nie potrzebujesz mieszkania.

\- Nie potrzebuję – stwierdził – ale chcę.

Nie była pewna, czy miał na myśli wyłącznie apartament. Może chciał jej przez to powiedzieć, że pragnie jej – jej w jego mieszkaniu. Może próbował budować ich relacje na wzajemnej zależności. Gdyby przyjęła jego ofertę…

\- Nie mogę – rzekła. – Pomogę ci z zakupem, ale nie zamieszkam z tobą. To by było…

\- Ryzykowne – dokończył za nią.

\- Tak. Bez urazy, ale…

\- To wykluczone w przypadku fikcyjnego związku.

\- Tak. Wiesz, czasem lepiej nie…

\- Komplikować przyjacielskich relacji.

\- Musisz to robić? – zdenerwowała się. – Kończyć za mnie zdania?

\- Chciałaś je zakończyć inaczej?

\- Nie, tylko…

Zapadła cisza.

\- Tym razem nie dokończysz? – zapytała prowokacyjnie.

\- Nie. Nie wiem, co chciałaś powiedzieć.

\- Ja też nie.

Uśmiechnął się. Pomyślała, że dla takich uśmiechów może warto byłoby z nim zamieszkać. I wystraszyła się tej myśli.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nie miała czasu zajmować się sprawami, które nie gwarantowały jej osobistych korzyści. Pracowała dla Higher Skies i przeciwko nim. Gromadziła informacje dla Thrawna, ISB, Tarkina i innych potencjalnych sojuszników politycznych. Nie interesowała ją działalność charytatywna. Teraz jednak Arihnda Pryce siedziała przy kuchennym stole i pocierając czerwone z przepracowania oczy, przeglądała na swoim datapadzie wizualizacje apartamentów na sprzedaż. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła jej współlokatorka, nie usłyszała też jej pytania, dopóki nie zostało ono powtórzone:

\- Arihndo, chcesz kafu?

\- Co? Ach, tak…

Juahir zajrzała ponad ramieniem Arihndy na ekran jej elektronicznego notesu – w swoim mniemaniu dyskretnie, Arihnda jednak znała jej prawdziwe zamiary. To była nieufność konspiratora – kolejny dowód na to, że Juahir przyłączyła się do Rebelii. „Dlaczego?”, chciała ją zapytać Arihnda, a zarazem nie chciała znać odpowiedzi. To nie miało sensu. Wysłuchiwanie kłamstw buntowników nie miało sensu.

\- Szukasz mieszkania? – zdziwiła się jej współlokatorka. – Wiesz przecież, że nie przeszkadza mi to, że mieszkasz u mnie. Lubię mieć towarzystwo.

\- Nie, to nie dla mnie – zaśmiała się fałszywie Arihnda. – Nie dopóki Driller nie zaproponuje mi podwyżki.

\- A dla kogo? – Juahir położyła na stole dwa kubki dymiącego kafu i usiadła obok Arihndy, by móc wciąż zerkać na jej datapad.

\- Dla mojego chłopaka.

Dziwnie to zabrzmiało w jej odczuciu. Umawiała się z mężczyznami, ale z żadnym z nich nie stworzyła trwałego związku. Nie znała ich dobrze. Żadnego nie określiłaby mianem swojego „chłopaka”, najwyżej – „tymczasowego kochanka”.

„Chłopak”, myślała Arihnda, tak można było mówić o młodzieńczej sympatii, nie o dojrzałym mężczyźnie. „Chłopak” to był ktoś, kogo trzymało się za rękę, biegając po równinach Lothalu; ktoś, kogo całowało się w policzek, by następnie zarumienić się po same końcówki włosów; ktoś z kim udawało się dorosłość; ale też – ktoś, z kim nie planowało się zakładać rodziny, z kim nie chciało się mieszkać, chociaż mówiło się, że ucieknie się z nim z ojczystej planety; ktoś, komu powtarzało się bez końca, że się go kocha ponad życie. Później Arihnda stwierdziła, że było to infantylne. Żadnemu ze swoich kochanków nie wyznała miłości. Nie potrzebowali tego.

Thrawn nie pasował do żadnej z tych kategorii. Dla niej był po prostu Thrawnem. Z odrobiną wahania mogłaby go nazwać swoim „partnerem”, gdyby nie brzmiało to niemal tak samo poważnie jak „narzeczony” czy „mąż”. „Mój Chiss”, pomyślała Arihnda z rozbawieniem. Tak powinna o nim mówić.

\- Chcecie razem zamieszkać? – odezwała się rozradowana Juahir. – To urocze.

\- Nie. On by chciał, ale ja nie chcę. To znaczy, to nie tak, że nie chcę – zarumieniła się Arihnda – jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie.

\- Lubisz go – zaśmiała się Juahir. – Nawet bardzo go lubisz.

Objęła Arihndę w przyjacielskim geście. Arihnda zesztywniała w jej uścisku.

\- Jest przystojny? – drążyła współlokatorka. – Kiedy go poznam?

\- Jest Chissem. Wygląda jak Pantoranin z wyjątkiem oczu. Widziałaś go już.

Juahir zmrużyła lekko oczy.

\- Imperialny oficer? Ten, który pojedynkował się z mistrzynią H’sishi?

\- Tak.

\- Rozumiem, czemu on ci się podoba. Masz pewien typ…

\- Jaki typ? – obruszyła się Arihnda.

\- Wysportowani, silni mężczyźni. Najpierw Ottlis, teraz ten twój Chiss…

To było jak ugodzenie nożem. Arihnda zbladła gwałtownie. „Wdech i wydech”, powiedziała sobie w myślach, „musisz nad sobą panować”.

\- Ottlis to było nieporozumienie – rzekła głośno.

\- Czasem o ciebie pyta. Wiesz, Arihndo, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej – Juahir dotknęła jej ramienia. – Nie chcę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził.

\- Thrawn nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził – odparła Arihnda z przekonaniem.

\- Mimo wszystko to oficer Imperium.

W jej głowie uruchomił się od razu sygnał alarmowy. Co miała odpowiedzieć? Jak powinna to rozegrać?

\- Nie rozmawiamy o tym – nadała swojemu głosowi ton dziewczęcej naiwności. – Tylko o sztuce. Thrawn uwielbia sztukę.

\- Może powinniście o tym rozmawiać – rzekła Juahir. – O tym, że Imperium okupuje twoją planetę. O tym, jak siłą zmusza się kolejne rasy do uległości. To nie tylko ideologia. Twój chłopak może mieć ręce zbrukane krwią.

Arihnda ścisnęła w dłoniach swój kubek. Tak bardzo chciała go rozbić na głowie swojej współlokatorki. „Konieczne ofiary”, pomyślała.

\- Powiedziałby mi o tym – zaryzykowała. – Nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

\- Naprawdę? – zainteresowała się jej współlokatorka.

„Wygrywam”, ucieszyła się w myślach Arihnda, „Zapytaj mnie teraz o tajemnice wojskowe, poproś, żebym zdobyła dla ciebie informacje, których potrzebuje Rebelia”. „Potwierdź moje domysły”, myślała, „i pogrąż się”.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Nie masz wyrafinowanego gustu, Arihndo.

\- Zapewne nie, skoro mi się podobasz – odgryzła się.

Thrawn spoglądał raz po raz na datapad i na nią, jakby chciał zapytać: „czy naprawdę tak wyglądają ludzkie mieszkania?”.

\- To tylko symulacja – zaznaczyła Arihnda, odbierając mu datapad. – Możesz zmienić kolor ścian i podłogę…

\- Interesuje mnie twój wybór – zerknął jej przez ramię. – Preferujesz minimalizm.

\- Styl imperialny. Przygotowuję się do nowej roli.

\- Och. Jestem oficerem Imperium od dłuższego czasu i nie zdecydowałbym się na podobny wystrój.

\- Jest coś złego w białych ścianach?

\- Tak, kiedy całe dzieciństwo spędziło się na planecie skutej lodem.

Spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Żółte? – zmieniła ustawienia symulacji.

\- Zbyt jaskrawe – skrzywił się lekko.

Zmarszczka na jego czole sugerowała, że nie lubił żółci. „Ciekawe”, pomyślała przelotnie Arihnda.

\- Niebieskie? – celowo wybrała kolor zbliżony do jego karnacji.

\- Bardzo zabawne – skomentował.

\- Zlewałbyś się ze ścianą – zażartowała. – Mógłbyś ustawić się pod nią i zaskoczyć gości, gdy wejdą do pomieszczenia.

\- Musiałbym stać tam bez ubrania. To istotnie byłoby dla gości sporym zaskoczeniem.

Myśli Arihndy wychwyciły natychmiast epitet „spore”, choć Thrawn nie zaakcentował wcale tego słowa.

\- Niektórym mogłoby się to spodobać – wyszczerzyła do niego zęby.

\- Zapewne.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego chciał, żeby to ona wymyśliła wystrój jego nowego apartamentu. Starała się wybrać coś dla niego -  _pod niego_. Kiedy odrzucał jej kolejne propozycje, uświadomiła sobie, że nie zna jego gustu. Wręczyła mu datapad zrezygnowana.

\- Sam zdecyduj.

\- Czy dotykałaś tych ścian? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy ich dotykałaś, czy sprawdzałaś ich fakturę?

\- Nie. Przecież tych ścian fizycznie nie ma. Jeszcze. Będą. Wkrótce – tłumaczyła mu jak małemu dziecku.

Zmrużył lekko oczy, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał.

\- Z czego będą zrobione?

Nie wiedziała. Nigdy nie przeszło jej przez myśl zastanawiać się nad ścianami. Zawsze po prostu były. Jakieś. Często brudne – wtedy należało je odświeżyć, pomalować. Czasem popękane – wówczas wypadało je czymś przysłonić.

\- Kolor trzeba zsynchronizować z oświetleniem – powiedział Thrawn.

Znów kolejna jego dziwna teoria, pomyślała Arihnda.

\- Czy ty widzisz te kolory inaczej? – spytała.

\- Inaczej?

\- Inaczej niż ja? – doprecyzowała swoje pytanie.

\- Myślę, że nie. Przynajmniej takie wnioski wyciągnąłem z naszych wspólnych obserwacji poczynionych w galeriach sztuki.

\- Ale nie wiesz na pewno?

\- Nie.

To było dla niego nietypowe – przyznać się do własnej niewiedzy, stwierdziła.

\- Dlatego ja mam wybrać? – poczuła, jakby była bliska rozwiązania zagadki. – To jakiś test?

Thrawn pokręcił głową.

\- Sądzę, że widzisz te same barwy co ja, tylko nie zwracasz na nie uwagi.

\- Zwracam uwagę – wydęła lekko usta jak naburmuszona nastolatka.

\- Z czym ci się kojarzy ten kolor? – pokazał jej nową symulację.

\- To szary?

Thrawn uniósł brew, ze zdziwieniem albo dezaprobatą - nie była w stanie rozróżnić niektórych jego mikroekspresji.

\- Nie, raczej popielaty – poprawiła się.

Spojrzała na niego jak uczennica, która oczekuje najwyższej noty.

\- Z czym ci się kojarzy? – powtórzył jak upierdliwy nauczyciel

\- Z brudem. Kurzem.

\- Interesujące. A ta barwa?

\- Błoto – skrzywiła się.

\- Na twojej planecie błoto ma taki kolor? – zdziwił się.

Przyjrzała się ponownie.

\- Niezupełnie. Ale z tym mi się kojarzy.

Pokazał jej ścianę w innym kolorze.

\- Czerwone wino – odparła natychmiast, zadowolona z siebie

Piła kiedyś wyborne czerwone wino podczas prywatnego, kameralnego spotkania imperialnych senatorów. Wślizgnęła się na nie wyłącznie na moment, wezwana przez Renkinga. Lawirując między imperialnymi dostojnikami, odruchowo wzięła kieliszek od usłużnego robota, który rozprowadzał napoje wśród gości. Nie mogła zwyczajnie zwrócić pełnego kieliszka, wypiła więc szybko alkohol z poczuciem winy. Później żałowała, że nie delektowała się nim dłużej. „Kiedyś – pomyślała – będę je piła na równi z innymi”.

Uśmiechnęła się z powodu tego wspomnienia. Dostrzegła, że Thrawn obserwował uważnie jej twarz. Na jego ustach igrał ten nieznośny uśmieszek osoby, która posiadła jakąś tajemną wiedzę.

\- To twój wybór? – zapytała go.

Skinął głową.

\- W połączeniu z brązem i czernią – dodał.

\- Wolałabym jasne ściany – grymasiła – w pokoju dziennym. I fioletowe w sypialni.

\- Fioletowe?

\- Fioletowe.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Po chwili pokazał jej datapad.

Przez moment spierali się o odcień. Wreszcie doszli do konsensusu – barwy, z której oboje byli usatysfakcjonowani.

„Fioletowa sypialnia”, rozmarzyła się Arihnda. Po chwili oprzytomniała. To miała być sypialnia Thrawna, nie jej, a tym bardziej nie ich wspólna. „Mogę pomalować swoją na taki sam kolor”, stwierdziła. „Albo na niebiesko”, dodała w myślach, spoglądając na twarz Chissa. Ściany w kolorze jego skóry. Dwie czerwone punktowe żarówki. Thrawn nie musiał wiedzieć, jak wyglądała jej wymarzona sypialnia.

\- A podłoga? – odezwał się komandor, przerywając jej rozmyślania.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – ostentacyjnie przysłoniła swoje uszy.

Obie jego brwi powędrowały do góry – tym razem była pewna, że w geście rozbawienia.

\- Ta symulacja nie zawiera dźwięków – usłyszała jego stłumiony głos.

Odsłoniła uszy.

\- Nie wątpię, że pomogłoby to w wyborze – rzekł komandor. – Zdecydowałbym się wówczas na taką, po której można poruszać się bezszelestnie.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała. – W sypialni lepszy byłby parkiet. A w kuchni płytki.

\- Żeby było słuchać, gdy ktoś będzie się przemieszczał po tych pomieszczeniach?

\- Przecież będziesz mieszkał sam – ucięła ten wątek.

Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy. Arihnda pierwsza opuściła wzrok.

\- Płytki – powtórzył powoli Thrawn.

\- To twoja podłoga – rzekła wymijająco.

\- Więc będzie twarda i zimna.

Gniewał się. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego.

\- Może chciałbyś mieć mozaikę podłogową? – zasugerowała po chwili ugodowo.

\- Mozaikę? – zainteresował się.

Pokazała mu symulację. Przez następną godzinę wybierali idealną posadzkę. Później lampy – w którym miejscu należało zamontować oświetlenie? Jak intensywne?

Arihnda nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, że będzie zmuszona ponownie przez to przechodzić, gdy będzie urządzać własny apartament. Chwilami korciło ją, by oszczędzić sobie tego trudu i przyjąć ofertę Thrawna. Zamieszkać z nim. W jednej kwestii miał rację: była minimalistką i nie zwracała uwagi na barwy.

\- Czarne ściany w tym pomieszczeniu. Co sądzisz?

Odruchowo pokiwała głową, bezrefleksyjnie.

\- Arihndo?

Spojrzała na niego z udręczoną miną.

\- Będzie tam ciemno jak w kopalni – stwierdziła.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią. – Wystarczająco ciemno, by podziwiać holoobrazy. To będzie mój gabinet. W pokoju dziennym natomiast ściany będą miały kolor…

Podał jej datapad.

\- Srebrny – odrzekła, przyglądając się symulacji.

\- Wystarczająco jasny?

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego ją o to pytał. Dlaczego tak zależało mu na tym, żeby zaaprobowała jego wybór.

\- Wspaniały – powiedziała tylko.

\- Tak – potwierdził Thrawn. – Nie powinien zakłócać odbioru dzieł sztuki.

Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona. Utkwiła wzrok w datapadzie i przyjrzała się dokładnie planom. Dwie sypialnie. Jedna z nich była fioletowa. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tego. Zerkając na Thrawna, zapytała natomiast:

\- Naprawdę chcesz tu zamieszkać?

Spojrzał na nią z miną, której nie potrafiła rozszyfrować. Czy była to konsternacja? – próbowała zgadnąć – a może przygnębienie?

\- Chcę mieć mieszkanie – rzekł oględnie. – To jest odpowiednie.

W jego tonie kryło się coś, co Arihnda dobrze rozumiała: potrzeba posiadania własnego miejsca we wszechświecie. Potrzeba przynależności. Wiedziała, do czego komandor nie chciał się przyznać przed nią, a może także przed samym sobą – że pragnął domu, do którego zawsze mógł wrócić i którego nikt nie mógł mu odebrać.

\- Jest twoje – obiecała mu.

Nieważne, ile wysiłku miało ją kosztować, by to miejsce faktycznie stało się jego i by wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak je zaprojektował, Arihnda Pryce zamierzała dopiąć swego: wywiązać się ze swojej części umowy i dać Thrawnowi to, czego pragnął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poprawiałam ten rozdział i wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze odgadłam wybory kolorystyczne Thrawna. Dodałam prawdopodobnie nieczytelne dla nikogo nawiązanie do Poza galaktykę/Outbound flight: Thrawn się krzywi, gdy widzi barwy Piątego Rodu i myśli o pomalowaniu ścian na kolor własnego Rodu, Ósmego. Sądzę, że wcale nie lubi fioletu i zgadza się tylko dlatego, że chce nakłonić Arihndę, by z nim zamieszkała.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Czy robię coś niewłaściwego? – zapytał Thrawn, gdy przechadzali się po galerii Sztuki Mniej Znanej, trzymając się za ręce.

Arihnda spojrzała na niego czujnie.

\- Zależy, co masz na myśli – odrzekła ostrożnie. – Jeśli chodzi o politykę, popełniasz mnóstwo błędów.

Uniósł brew.

\- Nie mów, że znów grozi ci sąd wojskowy – ze zdenerwowania ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Nie tym razem – odpowiedział.

Zmarszczyła czoło. Nie miał chyba dylematów natury moralnej? Przecież służył w Imperialnej Armii… Zmartwiła się.

\- Co się stało?

Thrawn zerknął na nią z ukosa.

\- Nie rozumiem relacji międzyludzkich – wyznał w końcu.

Zaśmiała się mimowolnie. Jeśli poczuł się tym urażony, nie okazał tego w żaden sposób.

\- Ja też – pocieszyła go wtedy.

Zatrzymał się nagle przed jakimś bohomazem. Arihnda powinna przyzwyczaić się już do tego typu zagrywek z jego strony, a mimo to za każdym razem zderzała się z nim, gdy wykonał podobny ruch. I za każdym razem cieszyła się, gdy ramiona komandora obejmowały ją instynktownie, by uchronić ją przed potknięciem się i upadkiem.

\- Powiedz, w czym tkwi problem – drążyła temat. – Pomogę ci, jeśli będę w stanie.

\- Wyjaśnij zatem – Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy – dlaczego chorąży Vanto okazuje dezaprobatę wobec naszych spotkań.

\- Okazuje?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się gniewny grymas – tylko na sekundę, zanim zdążyła się pohamować. Komandor musiał go jednak zauważyć. Milczał. Czekał na jej odpowiedź.

\- Nie lubi mnie – zasugerowała.

\- Nie zna cię – odrzekł Thrawn.

Jak gdyby bliższa znajomość mogła zaskarbić jej czyjąkolwiek sympatię, pomyślała z goryczą.

\- Nie podoba mu się to, że się z kimś spotykasz – powiedziała pewnie. – Uważa, że to odrywa cię od twoich obowiązków.

Na jego ustach zagościł kpiący uśmiech.

\- Poinformowałem chorążego, że te spotkania wiążą się ściśle z moimi obowiązkami.

Zaskoczył ją tym.

\- Powiedziałeś swojemu asystentowi, że przekazuję ci tajne informacje? – w jej głosie pojawiła się ostrzegawcza nuta.

\- Owszem.

Wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku. Podparła się pod boki.

\- A jeśli komuś o tym powie? Pomyślałeś o tym?

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chorąży rozumie potrzebę utrzymania anonimowości informatora.

\- Wydaje ci się, że nie wystawi cię ISB? – prychnęła Arihnda. – Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz?

\- Obecnie na żadnym – odparł spokojnie. – Jestem oficerem Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że nie rozumiesz zupełnie, jak to wszystko działa. Tutaj każdy dba wyłącznie o siebie. Nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać i ty też nie wiesz, czy możesz zaufać mnie. Oboje ryzykujemy, ponieważ wiemy, że działając razem, możemy osiągnąć większe korzyści, jeśli tylko uda nam się przechytrzyć naszych wrogów.

\- Nie ufasz chorążemu Vanto – stwierdził Thrawn –  i nie musisz. Wystarczy, że ja mu ufam.

\- Ufasz mu, a on ci radzi, żebyś zaprzestał tych spotkań – syknęła. – Dlaczego go nie słuchasz?

\- Ponieważ się myli – odpowiedział. – Kieruje się emocjami.

„A  ty nie”, pomyślała z ironią. Thrawn mógł odgrywać przed innymi chłodnego intelektualistę, ale Arihnda znała jego słabą stronę. Dlatego parła naprzód.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie rozumiesz ludzkich emocji – rzekła prowokacyjnie.

\- Nie. Nie rozumiem tylko ich przyczyny w tej konkretnej sytuacji. Przedstawia się ona następująco – Thrawn westchnął i kontynuował – Chorąży Vanto wyraził zainteresowanie moimi częstymi wyjściami. Wyjaśniłem zatem cel naszych spotkań. Dopytywał o ich miejsce. Udzieliłem mu odpowiedzi. Sprawa wydaje się prosta. Ciekawość została zaspokojona. Tymczasem chorąży Vanto zasugerował, że nasze randki nie służą wyłącznie wymianie informacji. Wywnioskował to z, jak twierdził, radości wypisanej na mojej twarzy z powodu tychże spotkań.

Arihnda spojrzała na niego. Nie dostrzegła ani cienia owej zapowiadanej radości na jego niebieskim obliczu.

\- Chodzi o muzea i galerie – oświadczyła zdecydowanie, jakby chciała mu udowodnić, że zna go lepiej niż chorąży Vanto. – Lubisz oglądać dzieła sztuki.

\- Tak – Thrawn przyznał jej rację. – Chorąży Vanto jest tego świadom. Kiedy zaproponowałem mu zwiedzanie nowych wystaw, nie był nimi zainteresowany. Zapytał tylko, czy życzę sobie, aby mi towarzyszył jako mój tłumacz.

\- A ty chciałeś, żeby ktoś poszedł tam z tobą z własnej woli – skonstatowała Arihnda. – Wiesz, że nie przywiązuję zbyt wielkiej wagi do sztuki?

\- Nie zmuszam cię do tych wizyt – odparł sucho.

\- Ale cieszysz się, że z tobą chodzę?

\- Tak.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. „Tak łatwo go zadowolić”, pomyślała. Thrawn spojrzał na nią chmurnie.

\- Sądzę, że chorąży Vanto trafnie interpretuje tę sytuację, jednakże jego zachowanie wydaje się nieracjonalne. Zdradza niepokój i niezadowolenie.

\- Czuje się zagrożony. Znalazłeś kogoś, z kim lubisz spędzać czas – odchrząknęła. – Przynajmniej tak to wygląda. Jakbyś go nie potrzebował.

\- Wie, że go potrzebuję. Jestem jego dowódcą.

\- Może chciałby, żebyś był dla niego kimś więcej?

Thrawn przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Przyjacielem?

\- Nie. Mam na myśli relację taką – wskazała palcem na siebie, a następnie na niego – jak nasza.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę.

\- Co robisz? – zapytała, gdy pochylił się nad nią.

\- Porównuję.

Jego czerwone oczy migotały, gdy omiatał wzrokiem jej twarz. Jej mięśnie stężały. Walczyła ze sobą, by się nie cofnąć. Stał tak blisko, że ledwie była w stanie znieść jego świetliste spojrzenie. Opuściła wzrok i patrzyła na jego wyrazisty podbródek, a później na jego wargi. Zastanawiała się nad ich kolorem. Przypomniała sobie ich dotyk.

Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech. Czekała aż Thrawn coś zrobi. Zbyt długo czekała.

\- I? – wyrzuciła z siebie gwałtownie.

\- Nie.

Thrawn wyprostował się. Na jego ustach ukazał się lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie? – zirytowała się.

\- Nie masz racji – odpowiedział. – Twoje reakcje są zupełnie inne niż chorążego Vanto.

\- To znaczy jakie?

Uśmiechnął się tylko. Wciąż wpatrywała się w jego usta, próbując określić ich przeklętą barwę. Musiało go to niezmiernie bawić, kiedy z frustracji przygryzała własne wargi, powstrzymując się, by go o to nie zapytać. Nie, postanowiła sobie, że przestudiuje całą paletę barw i sama nazwie ten kolor. A później zemści się na Thrawnie i wpisze ten odcień na trwałe w wystrój swojego mieszkania.

Zerkała jeszcze kilkukrotnie na jego wargi, już z pewnego dystansu, gdy podziwiali dalszą część wystawy. Thrawn oglądał obrazy, a ona z jego mimiki starała się odgadnąć, jaką miał opinię na ich temat. Gdy się uśmiechał, zwracała uwagę na dane dzieło sztuki i najczęściej doznawała ogromnego rozczarowania. Z czasem zaczęła wątpić, by w swoich wyborach komandor kierował się estetyką. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Arihnda pomyślała, że może robił to specjalnie, żeby się z nią podrażnić. Zadecydowała, że gdy już zostanie gubernator Lothalu kupi i podaruje mu najpaskudniejsze z tych malowideł. Będzie mógł wówczas wpatrywać się w nie do woli.

Uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy coraz częściej. Prowokował ją. Miała ochotę kopnąć go w kostkę, a potem pocałować w usta. Drażniło ją to, że był tak wysoki i równocześnie niezmiernie jej się to podobało. Uważała, że to niesprawiedliwe, że mógł w każdej chwili pochylić się i ją pocałować, a nie korzystał z tego przywileju. Mógł przecież pocałować ją bez uprzedzenia i wyglądałoby to zupełnie naturalnie. Tylko, że to, co ona uważała za naturalne, dla niego było dziwnym wymysłem ludzkiej kultury.

Drgnęła w chwili, gdy poczuła jego dotyk na swoich plecach i jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu – jakby Thrawn chciał ją przytrzymać, a następnie planował gdzieś poprowadzić. „Jakby zamierzał eskortować więźnia”, przeszło jej mimowolnie przez myśl. Wzdrygnęła się.

Komandor momentalnie rozluźnił chwyt, ale nie cofnął ręki – wygładzał teraz materiał jej bluzki. Czuła, jak jego palce przemieszczają się wzdłuż jej rękawa. Nie była pewna, czy powinna mu przerwać czy wręcz przeciwnie: pozwolić mu kontynuować tę nietypową grę i poczekać, dokąd ich to zaprowadzi.

Zerknęła kątem oka na długie niebieskie palce, które błądziły po jej ramieniu i zapoznawały się z zarysem jej mięśni i kości. Wtedy Thrawn niespodziewanie zatrzymał dłoń – jakby Arihnda unieruchomiła ją samym wzrokiem.

Jego palce nadal muskały materiał jej ubrania. Ostrożnie. Delikatnie. Pomyślała, że czekał na jej reakcję. Mogła odepchnąć jego rękę jednym zdecydowanym ruchem. Mogła… i położyła swoją dłoń na jego dłoni. Oderwała ją od swego ramienia i umieściła na talii.

\- Gdybyś nosiła broń, mógłbym w jednej chwili cię jej pozbawić – szepnął jej do ucha Thrawn.

\- Nie tylko broni – odparła z satysfakcją.

\- Jesteś nieodpowiedzialna – oznajmił jej wówczas.

Nie potrafił flirtować, stwierdziła.

\- Chcesz zabrać rękę? – zapytała go ostro.

Nie chciał. Zauważyła, że chętnie ustawiał się za nią, jakby starał się ją osłonić przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Prawie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Prawie. Thrawn trzymał się blisko niej, a ona nie była pewna jego intencji. Bawiło go to, że jej puls nagle przyspieszał, że robiło jej się gorąco, gdy jej dotykał?

Czy się go bała? Być może. Czy go pragnęła? Jak najbardziej. Czy on o tym wiedział? Bez wątpienia. Obejmował ją coraz ciaśniej, prawie jakby jej pożądał. Prawie. Może nawet była to jakaś forma nieseksualnego pożądania – potrzeba bliskości, dotyku? Potrzeba posiadania czegoś lub kogoś na własność? Arihnda nie wiedziała, czy brał ją w ramiona jak ulubione zwierzątko, czy może przytulał do siebie jak cenny artefakt, o którym długo rozmyślał i który w końcu udało mu się zdobyć. Wyczuwała tylko jego niewerbalną deklarację: „to moje” – i odwzajemniała ten uścisk.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Wyglądasz na przemęczoną – powiedział Thrawn.

Przyglądał się Arihndzie z miną, która, jak jej się zdawało, wyrażała troskę. A może tylko starał się zamaskować irytację. Może doszedł do wniosku, że ich fikcyjny związek, czy też polityczny sojusz – jakkolwiek w myślach go nazywał – nie ma przyszłości. Odwołała przecież dwie randki, a teraz poprosiła go o spotkanie w pubie. Zupełnie jakby cofnęli się do momentu, kiedy byli dwiema obcymi sobie osobami, które nieudolnie próbują się ze sobą porozumieć.

Arihnda nie dbała w tej chwili o to, że jej życie towarzyskie się rozpada. Jej praca zaczęła przynosić efekty – zebrała pokaźną ilość wrażliwych danych – wykradła to, co wcześniej zostało ukradzione, sprawdziła wiarygodność poufnych informacji i złożyła Ghadiemu ofertę nie do odrzucenia. Moff jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, że trzymała go w szachu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ty też nie próżnowałeś – odpowiedziała. – Słyszałam o twoich kolejnych sukcesach.

Komandor machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Działam, gdy jestem w stanie coś zrobić. Coś zmienić.

\- Niektórzy uważają, że to zbyt wiele – rzekła rozbawiona. – Że jesteś aż nazbyt ambitny.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się.

\- Jesteśmy do siebie podobni – stwierdziła Arihnda. – To, co obecnie posiadamy, nigdy nie będzie nam wystarczało.

Thrawn wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę, a następnie pociągnął sążnisty łyk ciemnego forwijskiego ale. Uniosła swój kieliszek z czerwonym winem, jakby wznosiła cyniczny toast. Za nich, za ich przyszłość, za Imperium.

\- Świętujemy z tego właśnie powodu? – zapytał komandor. – Niezaspokojonych ambicji?

\- Planów na przyszłość – poprawiła go gładko. – To jeszcze nieoficjalne, ale już niebawem będę sprawować funkcję gubernatora Lothalu.

Thrawn skinął głową. Przyjął to do wiadomości. Nie pogratulował jej. Nie rozumiał, jak znacząca była to dla niej zmiana statusu?

\- Pod warunkiem, że ISB otrzyma dane, które zapewnią ci nietykalność – zwrócił jej uwagę na kwestię, która wydawała jej się oczywista.

\- Przekazałam ci te dane – zmarszczyła brwi. – Tutaj jest ostatni pakiet plików.

Wręczyła mu datakartę. Jego palce musnęły jej dłoń, gdy odbierał ją od niej. Ukrył ją pod płaszczem i wbił wzrok w Arihndę.

Wiedziała, co wkrótce to nastąpi. Uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

\- Dobrze – wyprostowała się na swoim siedzeniu. – Jakie są twoje oczekiwania?

\- Wciąż te same – odpowiedział.

\- Chcesz kontynuować nasze randki? Będą o nas plotkować.

 

_Gdy spotkała się z Wielkim Moffem Tarkinem, ten nie szczędził jej drobnych przytyków._

_„Myślę, że przeceniasz swój urok osobisty”, powiedział._

_Później dostrzegła uśmieszek na jego bladej, wąskiej twarzy, gdy wymieniła nazwiska Yularena i Thrawna jako swoich sprzymierzeńców._

_„Masz potężnych przyjaciół i patronów”, stwierdził Wielki Moff._

_Niemal niedostrzegalna igła została wbita w stosownym momencie. Arihnda była pod wrażeniem. Ale ona także potrafiła grać w tę grę._

_„Potrzebuję tylko jednego patrona”, odparła wówczas._

_I jednego przyjaciela. Przyjaciela takiego jak Thrawn._

_„Dobrze, że nie zakładasz, że kiedykolwiek moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi”, odrzekł wyniośle Tarkin._

_Odpowiedziała uprzejmym uśmiechem, podszytym jednak nutą złośliwości. Słyszała o przyjaciółkach Tarkina. Nie miała zamiaru dołączać do ich grona._

_Tarkin nie wydawał się jej potępiać z powodu jej domniemanej intymnej relacji z komandorem Thrawnem. „Dobrze”, pomyślała Arihnda. Wielki Moff z pewnością zastanawiał się, jak silny był jej związek z Thrawnem i czy w krytycznej sytuacji jedno lub drugie okaże słabość, by chronić ukochaną osobę. Zakochani to głupcy – myślał Tarkin, a Arihnda w pełni się z nim zgadzała w tej kwestii – łatwo nimi manipulować._

 

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej chłodno.

\- Te informacje – pogładził kieszeń, w której spoczywała bezpiecznie datakarta – doprowadzą do aresztowania panny Madras i pana MarDappa. Sądzę, że jedna nasza randka w ich uroczym towarzystwie mogłaby ujawnić faktyczny stopień ich zaangażowania w... Rebelię.

\- Są winni – oświadczyła zdecydowanie Arihnda. – Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Zdobyłam dowody.

\- Dowodom trudno zadawać pytania.

\- ISB zna sposoby…

Thrawn przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Tak – potwierdził niechętnie. – Ale ISB nie zadaje kluczowego pytania: „dlaczego?”.

Arihnda parsknęła nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

\- Dla zysku? Czy to ważne?

\- Bardzo ważne – komandor posłał jej długie spojrzenie. – Każdy taki przypadek powinien być dla nas lekcją na przyszłość.

\- A może chciałbyś dać im szansę? Pozwolić, by odkupili swoje winy, by uszło im to płazem? – rzuciła ostro. – Zauważ, że ich aresztowanie otwiera moją ścieżkę imperialnej kariery. Nie mogę zmarnować takiej okazji. Nie. Dlaczego miałabym ich bronić? Żadne z nich nie zrobiłoby czegoś podobnego dla mnie.

Thrawn poczekał, aż Arihnda skończy swój gniewny wywód, i zapytał ją wprost:

\- Co udało ci się zaobserwować? Jako gubernator musisz przewidywać możliwe zachowania swoich przeciwników… i sojuszników. A także nauczyć się właściwie dobierać współpracowników.

Nie podobało jej się to, że ją pouczał. Może miał jej za złe to, że nie prosiła go już tak często o radę.

\- Chcesz ich sprowokować, żeby któreś z nich wygłosiło płomienną przemowę na temat wolności? – zakpiła z niego. – A może, żeby ostentacyjnie wymierzyło do ciebie z blastera? Adwokaci tak nie postępują. Są bezideowi. Liczą się dla nich tylko zyski. I wpływy.

\- A twoja współlokatorka? – wtrącił Thrawn, w zamyśleniu pocierając podbródek. – Jest instruktorką sztuk walki. Uważasz, że jest bezideowa, że ma na względzie tylko materialne korzyści?

Arihnda wykrzywiła usta. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać na ten temat. Nawet z nim.

\- Może istotnie dała się zwieść… – podjęła z nieskrywanym niezadowoleniem w głosie.

\- Komu? – przerwał jej komandor.

\- Nie wiem! – rozzłościła się na niego. – I nie chcę wiedzieć. ISB wydobędzie z niej tę informację.

Rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Thrawn nic sobie z tego nie robił. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, kiedy należało odpuścić.

\- Dlaczego cię to interesuje? – zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nightswan.

\- Słucham?

\- Chcę wiedzieć, jak zyskuje popleczników – odrzekł Thrawn. – Co im mówi. Co oni powtarzają innym.

Westchnęła głośno. Ostentacyjnie przewróciła oczami.

\- Chcesz o to zapytać Juahir? Naprawdę masz ochotę wdawać się w dyskusje ideologiczne ze zdrajcami Imperium?

Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała:

\- Powiedziałam Juahir, że mnie te kwestie zupełnie nie obchodzą – uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. – Że ty i ja nie rozmawiamy o Imperium ani o twojej służbie wojskowej. Że jesteśmy ze sobą z powodu…

Urwała. Dlaczego właściwie?

\- Seksu? – podsunął Thrawn, unosząc brew.

\- Wspólnych zainteresowań – syknęła.

\- Cóż. To akurat prawda.

Zmrużył lekko powieki.

\- Twoja współlokatorka nie zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie widujemy się ostatnio? – nagle jego czerwone oczy zabłysły jaśniej. – Nie powiedziałaś jej o tym.

\- Potrzebowałam dodatkowego czasu i sposobności, żeby wywiązać się z mojej części umowy – mruknęła Arihnda. – Juahir nie pytała, dokąd wychodzę. Stanowiłeś doskonałe alibi.

\- Alibi – powtórzył po niej.

\- Jesteś zły?

Thrawn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Naprawa mojego statku została wykonana w zadowalającym terminie – zauważył. – Chorąży Vanto…

\- Pracuję nad tym – Arihnda uniosła dłoń w obronnym geście. – Będziesz miał nową plakietkę dla swojego asystenta.

\- Dobrze. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia naszej kolejnej randki.

Prychnęła.

\- Chcesz jeszcze przez jakiś czas potrzymać się za ręce? – uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością.

\- A ty? – zripostował.

Właściwie, dlaczego nie? Powoli, bardzo powoli, łaskawie wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. W jego stronę. Thrawn obserwował ją z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Jej wyprostowana ręka zawisła między nimi, ponad stolikiem.

To wyglądało na gest czystej rozpaczy, pomyślała wtedy Arihnda, ta próba dosięgnięcia kogoś, kto był blisko, a tak, tak daleko. Jej palce chwytały jedynie powietrze. Jak długo jeszcze? – zastanawiała się. Czy powinna cofnąć już dłoń? Czy ośmieszyła się już w dostatecznym stopniu?

Minęła wieczność, zanim komandor podał jej rękę. Ujął jej drobną białą dłoń i przytknął o swoich ust. Spojrzała na niego tak, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Czy wiedział, co robi? Ewidentnie czekał na jej reakcję.

„Dotyk warg to jeszcze nie pocałunek”, stwierdziła. „To nic takiego”.

Mogła teraz pogłaskać go kciukiem po policzku – gładkim, z wyraźnie zarysowaną kością policzkową. Przesunąć palcem wzdłuż jego żuchwy.

Thrawn przymknął powieki, jakby jej dotyk sprawiał mu przyjemność. Jego oddech łaskotał jej skórę.

„To nic takiego”.

Kiedy patrzył na nią, mrużąc lśniące czerwienią oczy.

„Nic takiego”.

Kiedy uśmiechał się tajemniczo, a ona mogła zbadać opuszkami palców kąciki jego ust.

„Nic. Zupełnie nic”.

Kiedy cofnęła wreszcie dłoń. Jej ręka drżała, a serce biło zbyt szybko. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego.


	11. Chapter 11

Driller przyprowadził ze sobą błękitną Twi’lekankę. Idealnie szczupła i, jak się zdawało Arihndzie, idealnie giętka Sienn mogła być tancerką. Mimo to Arihnda widziała w niej nie początkującą artystkę, lecz zwykłą dziewczynę do towarzystwa, niezbyt rozgarniętą i mało elokwentną, marzącą o odrobinie luksusu. Może nawet nie znała ona dobrze basic’u? Pozory mogły jednak mylić. Jeśli szpiegami byli ochroniarze, dlaczego do tej roli nie miałyby się jeszcze lepiej nadać piękne młode dziewczęta? Niewinna twarzyczka Sienn mogła zapewnić jej dostęp do sekretów, których nie dało się wykraść nawet dzięki najdoskonalszym programom szpiegowskim.

Arihnda wymieniła spojrzenia z Juahir. Czy jej współlokatorka wiedziała, co planował Driller? Usta Juahir uformowały wąską linię, gdy Driller otoczył swoją obecną partnerkę ramieniem. „Jakby Sienn stała się jego własnością”, przeszło Arihndzie przez myśl. To nie było jej zmartwienie, choć czuła się przez to niekomfortowo.

Czy taki właśnie był cel Drillera? A może kryło się w tym coś więcej? Gdy przypatrywała się Sienn, dziewczyna spojrzała na nią. Jej tęczówki w tym świetle przybrały odcień pomarańczowej czerwieni. Arihnda prawie zachłysnęła się własnym oddechem. Żałowała teraz, że zaprosiła Thrawna. Jak on odbierze tę wyraźną prowokację? – zastanawiała się. Było za późno, by skontaktować się z nim, by odwołać tę randkę. Zresztą, Thrawn nie zrozumiałby powodów, którymi się kierowała i miałby jej za złe, że nie dotrzymuje warunków ich umowy. Skoro tak mu zależało na tym spotkaniu, powinien liczyć się z konsekwencjami, pomyślała. Czara goryczy w końcu się przeleje, a Arihnda wybuchnie jak wulkan na Mustafar. Jej gniew spopieli wszystkich naokoło: Drillera i Juahir, a nawet głupiutką, naiwną Sienn. Jeśli Thrawn miał ochotę się temu przyglądać, jego wola.

Instynktownie czuła złość także na komandora. Gdyby nie on, nie musiałaby teraz patrzeć na drobne, bladoniebieskie ciało Sienn. Nie myślałaby o tym, że kariera Twi’lekanki zależy tylko od jej ładnej buzi. Gdyby Sienn była ludzką kobietą, jej los byłby lepszy, ale czy o wiele lepszy? Słowa Wielkiego Moffa: „przeceniasz swój urok osobisty” bolały Arihndę niczym obelga. Dla niektórych dygnitarzy ona sama była jak Sienn – dziewczyna znikąd, z prowincjonalnej planety. Ile pracy musiała włożyć w to, by poznać panujące na Coruscant zwyczaje, by się przystosować. Ile nieszczerych uśmiechów musiała wysłać w stronę wpływowych i poważanych osób, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Sienn, Arihnda mogła udowodnić im swoją wartość i swoją wyższość. I zemścić się na tych, którzy nią pogardzali. Jej twarz wkrótce przestanie być wyłącznie „ładną buzią”, będzie budzić respekt, a może nawet lęk. Ile lat potrzebowała, by stać się kimś naprawdę potężnym, kimś pokroju Tarkina?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją lekki kuksaniec od Juahir.

\- Pomóż mi w kuchni – powiedziała do Arihndy, a następnie zwróciła się do onieśmielonej Sienn z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem – Ty nic nie musisz robić.

\- Myślisz, że ona nas rozumie? – zapytała Arihnda.

Juahir wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W podstawowych kwestiach na pewno. Wiesz, czyny czasem mówią więcej niż słowa. Szczególnie w dojo.

Gdy przekładały potrawy na półmiski, niespodziewanie jej współlokatorka dodała:

\- Mam nadzieję, że twój chłopak nie jest takim idiotą jak Driller.

\- Nie jest idiotą – odparła Arihnda.

„Tylko militarnym geniuszem”, dokończyła w myślach. „A dzięki jego pomocy już niedługo będę najważniejszą osobą na Lothalu”.

Juahir oblizała palec unurzany w zielonym ziołowym sosie.

\- Naprawdę dobry, Ari. Twój chłopak powinien być pod wrażeniem.

Arihnda zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Gdy skosztuje twoich dań, tym bardziej będzie nalegał, żebyś się do niego wprowadziła – Juahir puściła do niej oko. – Ale najpierw będzie musiał walczyć o ciebie ze mną. Ja byłam pierwsza i też kocham twoją kuchnię.

\- I dlatego niby sama wzbraniasz się przed gotowaniem? – rzuciła uszczypliwie Arihnda. – Ponieważ moje potrawy są lepsze?

\- Wiesz, że są – Juahir uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Najlepsze na Coruscant.

„Gadanie”, pomyślała Arihnda. Mimo to pochwały zawsze sprawiały jej przyjemność.

\- Mogłybyśmy podtruć Drillera – szepnęła konfidencjonalnie. – To byłoby wspaniałym zwieńczeniem tego wieczoru.

\- Sienn chyba nie miałaby nam tego za złe – zachichotała Juahir. – Myślisz, że oni…?

\- Nie chcę o tym myśleć – przerwała jej Arihnda.

Ostro. Może zbyt ostro. Z twarzy Juahir zniknął uśmiech.

\- Biedna dziewczyna – mruknęła.

„Tak, ją też przygarnij do siebie”, Arihnda przewróciła oczami tak, by Juahir tego nie dostrzegła. „Może objawi jakieś niespodziewane talenty”.

Dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi przyjęła z wyraźną ulgą. Zjawiło się wsparcie. Thrawn przybył jej na odsiecz, by uratować ten wieczór. Teraz należało odpowiednio odegrać swoją rolę. Pocałować go w policzek czy w usta na powitanie? Co pomyśli o tym Juahir? Arihnda zdecydowała się na szybki pocałunek w policzek, gest niemal odruchowy, nieformalny, przyjacielski. W istocie był to atak z zaskoczenia. Wspięcie się na palce. Cmoknięcie. Ucieszyła się, że komandor się nie odchylił.

Uradowała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wręczył jej butelkę szmaragdowego wina.

\- Z Naboo – powiadomił ją. – Słyszałem, że na twojej planecie też takie piją.

Uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy szczerze tego wieczoru. Uścisk dłoni, przypomniała sobie raptem. To bardzo ważne, by trzymali się za ręce, gdy razem wejdą. Thrawn nie miał nic przeciwko, by pociągnęła go za sobą.

\- Komandor Thrawn – przedstawiła go. – Driller MarDapp. Sienn.

Zmarszczyła czoło. Nie znała nazwiska Twi’lekanki.

\-   _Kei’nata tun_ – rzekł Thrawn. – Proszę wybaczyć mój akcent.

Sienn patrzyła na niego oczarowana. Wyciągnęła nieśmiało ręce w kierunku Thrawna i opuściła je niemal natychmiast pod wpływem spojrzenia Arihndy.

\- Juahir Madras – jej współlokatorka przedstawiła się sama. – A to zapiekanka Arihndy – postawiła na stole parujący półmisek.

\- Powinienem dodać do zakresu twoich obowiązków gotowanie – oznajmił Driller, nakładając sobie pełny talerz.

\- Zapomnij, Driller – Juahir usiadła obok Arihndy i posłała MarDappowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie ponad stołem. – Arihnda gotuje tylko dla tych, którzy na to zasłużą.

Driller odpowiedział szelmowskim uśmiechem. Ochoczo pałaszował zapiekankę. „Zjedz swój ostatni posiłek”, pomyślała gniewnie Arihnda. „Zasłużyłeś”. Nie zauważyła nawet, że zaciska pięść pod stołem, dopóki Thrawn, siedzący po jej lewicy, nie złapał ją za rękę. Gdy rozprostowała palce, położył jej dłoń na swoim udzie i delikatnie poklepał po wierzchu, jakby chciał dodać jej otuchy.

\- Bardzo nierozważnie prowokuje pan dwie kobiety, które mają nad panem przewagę – powiedział chłodno.

Driller niemal zakrztusił się jedzeniem.

\- Jaką przewagę, komandorze? Jestem jej pracodawcą.

\- Jest pan jedynie gościem. Może pan z wdzięcznością dokończyć posiłek albo wyjść.

MarDapp zwrócił się do Arihndy:

\- Przecież to był tylko żart. Jedzenie jest naprawdę przepyszne.

Arihnda uśmiechnęła się słodko. Wyobraziła sobie, jak szturmowcy ciągną Drillera do sali przesłuchań. Wstając, oświadczyła głośno:

\- Rozleję wino.

Gdy wróciła z kieliszkami, o mało nie wypuściła ich z rąk, zobaczywszy, jak Thrawn konwersuje z Sienn. Okazało się, że Twi’lekanka posługuje się basic’iem dość dobrze. Obrażony Driller ignorował ich i pochłaniał kolejną porcję zapiekanki.

\- Pomogę ci – Juahir odebrała od niej kieliszki, kładąc je po kolei na blacie stołu.

Zerknęła na Arihndę, która z zaciętą miną mocowała się z korkiem.

\- Pozwól, że ja naleję – sięgnęła po otwartą butelkę. – Zielone wino, niesamowite – trajkotała. – Pachnie wyśmienicie.

\- Wyglądają podobnie – wyrwało się nagle Arihndzie. – Taka sama niebieska skóra. Może u niej trochę jaśniejsza.

\- Daj spokój, Ari. Widziałam, jak twój chłopak na ciebie patrzy.

\- Jak?

Juahir zmieszała się odrobinę. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją:

\- Spójrz, jak usadził Drillera. A mała Sienn wreszcie poczuła się pewniej. Wiesz, jak na imperialnego on jest całkiem sympatyczny.

\- Juahir – przerwała jej Arihnda – jak on na mnie patrzy?

\- Tak jak powinien – odrzekła jej współlokatorka z uśmiechem.

Chwyciła w dłonie dwa kieliszki i zawołała radośnie:

\- Wino!

Ominęła Drillera i wręczyła kieliszki Sienn i Thrawnowi.

\- Driller, chcesz też wina? – wyszczerzyła zęby do MarDappa.

\- Tak. Poproszę.

Wznieśli kilka toastów. Za Arihndę i jej zdolności kulinarne. Za pomyślność Higher Skies. Za Yinchom Dojo. Za świetlaną przyszłość obiecującej tancerki Sienn. Za przyjaźń. Arihnda zwróciła uwagę, że nikt nie zasugerował toastu za Imperium. Wymieniła z Thrawnem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

 - Możemy chyba uznać, że wypiliśmy bruderszaft – Juahir po raz pierwszy zwróciła się bezpośrednio do ich gościa. – _Thrawn_ to imię czy nazwisko?

\- Imię rdzeniowe – odpowiedział komandor, wbijając w nią świdrujący wzrok.

Dzielnie wytrzymała jego badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Nazywam się Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Driller parsknął nad swoim kieliszkiem.

\- Ja wysiadam – oznajmił. – Bez urazy, ale nie jestem w stanie tego powtórzyć.

Juahir zerknęła na Arihndę. Ta pokręciła głową.

\- Mit’thrawn’uruodo – spróbowała wymówić nazwisko komandora.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Mitth’rawnu’ruodo? – odezwała się Sienn.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Wystarczy: Thrawn.

Juahir uniosła w górę swój kieliszek, jakby wznosiła za niego toast.

\- Thrawn, opowiedz nam jak trafiłeś na Coruscant – zapytała z nieskrywaną ciekawością. – Arihnda wspominała, że jesteś Chissem.

Thrawn spojrzał kątem oka na Arihndę. „Musiałam coś jej powiedzieć”, zasygnalizowała na poły zakłopotaną, na poły rozzłoszczoną miną.

\- Przyleciałem imperialnym statkiem – odrzekł komandor. – Otrzymałem propozycję dołączenia do armii i teraz służę we flocie Imperium.

Juahir skrzywiła się niemal niezauważalnie.

\- Nie widziałam tu innych Chissów – odparła. – Ilu was się zaciągnęło?

\- Tylko ja.

\- To bardzo wygodne – wtrącił niefrasobliwie Driller. – Możesz karmić nas bajeczkami o Chissach i nikt nie potwierdzi ani nie podważy twojej historii.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się zimno. Jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

\- Zawsze możesz wyruszyć w Nieznane Regiony i przekonać się, czy mówię prawdę.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Pierwsza odezwała się Juahir:

\- Tutaj jest lepiej niż tam?

\- Nie – odrzekł niemal natychmiast Thrawn.

\- Żałujesz tej decyzji? – ciągnęła Juahir.

\- Nie – odpowiedział bez wahania.

Następnie położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Arihndy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter eggs. Despite what I said before, there might be problems with an automatic translation.


	12. Chapter 12

Miała Thrawnowi za złe to, że niepotrzebnie narażał ich na niebezpieczeństwo zdemaskowania. Im bardziej skomplikowanej gry wymagała sztuka, tym łatwiej o błąd, a na tej scenie nie było miejsca dla słabych aktorów. Wszystko wydawało jej się w tej sytuacji nieprawdziwe, sztuczne, udawane: entuzjazm Juahir, głupie żarty Drillera, nieśmiały uśmiech Sienn. Romantyczne gesty ze strony komandora także były fałszem – i to denerwowało Arihndę najbardziej. Thrawn chciał porozmawiać z Juahir, nie budząc jej podejrzeń, a Arihnda stała się pretekstem, by mógł osiągnąć swój cel: zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Ona w tym przedstawieniu dostała rolę ostatniej naiwnej, ślepo wpatrzonej w przystojnego imperialnego oficera. Driller uśmiechał się z pobłażaniem i powstrzymywał się, by otwarcie z niej nie szydzić. Juahir przybierała zatroskaną minę, a następnie bombardowała Thrawna pytaniami, jakby życzyła sobie, by udowodnił, że jest godzien Arihndy. Ale naprawdę interesowało ją to samo, co Drillera: czy Thrawn mógłby stać się źródłem informacji dla Rebelii, czy Arihnda mogłaby wyciągać od niego kawałek po kawałku, co planowało Najwyższe Dowództwo. Wystarczyłyby pozornie nieistotne wiadomości: gdzie wyruszał na misję, z iloma statkami, na jak długo. Arihnda wypłakiwałaby w ramię Juahir swoje niepokoje o życie ukochanego, a Higher Skies sprzedawałoby pozyskane w ten sposób informacje organizacjom przestępczym.

Najgorsze było to, że zarówno Driller, jak i Juahir uważali ją za głupią. Myśleli, że można ją podejść tak łatwo, jak _tamtą_ Arihndę, niedoświadczoną asystentkę senatora Renkinga. Ale ona nie była już tamtą Arihndą. Nie miała złudzeń. Zwracała uwagę na najciemniejsze zakamarki duszy, znajdowała to, co inni chcieliby ukryć przed światem i umiejętnie wykorzystywała ich słabostki.

Wszyscy jakieś mieli. Driller sądził, że wszystko ujdzie mu płazem. Uwierzył w swoją nietykalność i w swojej bezczelności posuwał się coraz dalej. Zaczął się nawet łudzić, że uda mu się zdjąć samego Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina. Juahir zyskała pewność siebie, wydając innym polecania jako instruktorka. Niespodziewanie znalazła się na pozycji siły i nabrała przekonania, że ona i inni podobnie do niej myślący wspólnie są w stanie dokonać jakiejś większej zmiany. W swoim mniemaniu Juahir szkoliła nowych wojowników i toczyła szlachetną walkę z niesprawiedliwością. Oceniała Thrawna, sprawdzała, czy stanowił zagrożenie i czy powinien przydarzyć mu się tragiczny wypadek – pobicie ze skutkiem śmiertelnym w ciemnej uliczce. Sam Thrawn z kolei nie dbał należycie o własne bezpieczeństwo. Zgodził się spotkać z Arihndą, nie znając dokładnie jej zamiarów, wyzwał na pojedynek mistrzynię H’sishi i siedział teraz przy stole z dwójką zdrajców Imperium. Arihnda słyszała plotkę, że pozwolił się porwać przemytnikom i choć brzmiało to niewiarygodnie, gdy lepiej poznała Thrawna, była w stanie w to uwierzyć. Komandor nie posiadał w ogóle instynktu samozachowawczego. Ignorował dobry obyczaj, naginał reguły – jakby chciał udowodnić, że przewyższa inteligencją wszystkich wokół. Ośmieszał swoich przełożonych. Robił to, co mu się podobało. Może nawet odważyłby się sprzeciwić samemu Imperatorowi, gdyby uznał, że to on ma rację w danej kwestii.

Thrawn był użyteczny, a przede wszystkim – skuteczny, o ile przymykało się oko na jego niecodzienne zachowanie. Tego właśnie potrzebował – by wszystkie jego nietaktowne taktyczne zagrywki oceniano wyłącznie pod kątem sukcesów wojennych. I by dano mu wolną rękę.

Imperium tak nie działało. Thrawn mógł się o tym przekonać w wyjątkowo bolesny sposób: stracić rangę i pozycję po którymś kolejnym swoim wybryku, o ile ktoś inny, równie sprytny, a przy tym znający się na polityce, nie zamiecie pod dywan wszystkich niewygodnych dla niego spraw. Arihnda wiedziała, że wpływy Yularena nie wystarczą, by ochronić Thrawna przed nim samym.

Zastanawiała się, czy sama jest w stanie podołać temu zadaniu, gdy widziała, jak Juahir otwiera kolejną butelkę wina, tym razem białego, i nalewa komandorowi pełny kieliszek. Driller wykręcił się słabą głową i zmęczeniem.

\- Jutro czeka nas cały dzień intensywnej pracy – wyszczerzył zęby do Arihndy. – Kac nie jest żadną wymówką.

Odprowadzając MarDappa i Sienn do drzwi, Arihnda myślała o tym, że Driller wolałby zatrucie alkoholowe od tego, co miało go wkrótce spotkać. Automatycznie objęła go na pożegnanie. A później Twi’lekankę. Zupełnie bez emocji. Zamknęła za nimi drzwi i wróciła do kuchni.

Thrawn opowiadał właśnie o droidach sabotażowych. Juahir przerwała mu tylko kilkoma pytaniami, a gdy dowiedziała się, że zostały one dawno wycofane z użytku, zupełnie straciła nimi zainteresowanie.

\- Nie trenowałaś nigdy z droidami? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- To żadna sztuka walczyć z zaprogramowanym przeciwnikiem – odparła Juahir.

Arihnda usiadła tak, by móc spoglądać na nich oboje. Nalała sobie wina i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie. Komandor zaczął mówić o sztuce umbarańskiej. O systemie kastowym Umbaran. O umbarańskich wojownikach.

Oczy Juahir zwęziły się w szparki. Z pewnością słyszała o umbarańskich szpiegach, którzy na zawsze zamykali usta senatorom sprzyjającym Rebelii. Arihndzie zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Kochanie, jest już późno… – zaczęła, dotykając jego dłoni.

\- Tak – odpowiedział jej Thrawn i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował swój wywód o sztuce.

Zamrugała szybko. Niemożliwe, by był pijany. A jednak… Zachowywał się nad wyraz swobodnie. Mówił z akcentem, a po pewnym czasie zaczął wtrącać do swoich wypowiedzi obce słowa.

Arihnda musiała to przerwać, zanim Thrawn powie coś nieoczekiwanego, zanim zdradzi ich plany… Wyjęła mu z dłoni kieliszek. Spojrzał na nią przelotnie z niezadowoloną miną. Wykorzystała okazję, by obsztorcować go:

\- Nie możesz wracać pijany do kwater wojskowych. Na pewno zabrania tego regulamin.

\- Chyba powinien u nas przenocować – zasugerowała Juahir. – O tej porze na ulicach bywa niebezpiecznie.

\- Jestem oficerem Imperium – rzekł Thrawn. – Dlaczego ktoś miałby mnie atakować?

Arihnda wymieniła szybkie spojrzenia z Juahir. Poczuła narastające przerażenie.

\- Postanowione – Juahir puściła do niej oko. – Tylko nie bądźcie zbyt głośno. Niektórzy chcą się wyspać.

Może w innej sytuacji Arihnda doceniłaby takie rozwiązanie. W tej chwili jednak marzyła jedynie, by znaleźć się w swoim łóżku. Sama, bez wstawionego Thrawna.

Wepchnęła komandora do swojej sypialni i wskazała na łóżko. Powstrzymała się, by na niego nie nakrzyczeć. Obróciła się do niego tyłem i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Wątpiła, by Thrawn stanowił dla niej zagrożenie. Nie wydawał się agresywny. Nie wierzyła też w to, by nagle zapragnął uprawiać seks pod wpływem alkoholu.

Gdy odwróciła się ponownie, dostrzegła na twarzy Chissa triumfalny uśmiech.

\- To było niezwykle pouczające – stwierdził.

Jego akcent znów był perfekcyjny.

\- Panna Madras bardzo pilnowała się, by nie powiedzieć tego, co wie, ale jej reakcje dostarczyły mi wystarczającej ilości informacji – zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Nie jesteś wcale pijany – powiedziała powoli Arihnda, czując jak wzbiera w niej gniew.

\- Nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Możemy to sprawdzić. Przedstaw jakiś matematyczny problem.

Wbiła w niego wzrok bazyliszka.

\- Coś trudnego – zachęcił ją Thrawn.

Głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Zamorduję cię – syknęła przez zęby.

Uniósł brwi, jakby nie do końca ją zrozumiał.

\- Mam obliczyć prawdopodobieństwo? – zapytał.

Powinna wyrzucić go za drzwi. Miała dosyć. Wszystkiego i wszystkich.

Zaczęła się rozbierać, celowo ignorując jego obecność. Dlaczego właściwie miała się nim przejmować? Widok jej nagiego ciała go nie podniecał. Wciągnęła na siebie koszulę nocną. Gdy na niego zerknęła, zyskała pewność, że przez cały czas ją obserwował. Może jednak? Spojrzała na jego twarz, a potem na jego krocze. Nie. Nic. Poczuła zawód.

Niektórzy mówili jej, że była atrakcyjna. Teraz zastanawiała się, czy mogła się komukolwiek podobać. Jakże była niegdyś dumna ze swojej szczupłej, a mimo to wciąż kobiecej sylwetki, z kształtnych piersi, płaskiego brzucha i zgrabnych nóg. Gdy rozpoczęła treningi w dojo, poczuła się jeszcze lepiej we własnej skórze. Potrafiła wysoko ponieść nogę i kopnąć przeciwnika w twarz. Była zwinna i szybka. Ćwiczyła nie tylko po to, by móc się obronić. Nie. Uczyła się walczyć, by zwyciężać. By pokonać każdego, kto stanie jej na drodze.

Położyła się na łóżku i patrzyła, jak Thrawn zdejmuje swój mundur. Zupełnie zwyczajnie. Bez podtrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego i sugestywnych uśmieszków. Bez pośpiechu. Bez śladów zmieszania.

\- Mogę spać na podłodze – zaproponował nagle.

Wciąż był zbyt ubrany jak na jej gust.

\- Ściągaj spodnie i kładź się do łóżka.

Brzmiała jak swoja matka. Sapnęła z frustracji. Przesunęła się, by zrobić mu miejsce.

\- Zachowaj dystans – przestrzegła go, gdy odchylał kołdrę.

\- Jak w muzeum – odpowiedział. – Przed bardzo, bardzo cennym dziełem sztuki.

Jego bliskość działała na nią elektryzująco. Cały czas miała świadomość tego, że był na wyciągnięcie jej ręki, że mogła się o niego przypadkiem otrzeć… Leżała jak sparaliżowana, bojąc się poruszyć.

\- Arihndo?

Spojrzała w czerwone światło jego oczu.

\- Śpij dobrze – powiedział cicho Thrawn.

Przymknął powieki i światło zgasło.


	13. Chapter 13

Po przebudzeniu przez moment wpatrywała się w pustą przestrzeń swojego pokoju. Szukała wzrokiem Thrawna, a później jakiegokolwiek śladu, że był tu, w jej sypialni. Obok niej, na drugiej poduszce leżał klucz do drzwi. Wyciągnęła po niego rękę. Był zimny.

Podniosła się. Powinna się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mężczyźni zawsze wychodzili, by uniknąć krępujących rozmów o poranku.

Przebrała się i z bijącym głośno sercem udała się do kuchni. Dlaczego, dlaczego miała nadzieję, że go tu zastanie, pijącego kaf?

\- Dzień dobry, śpiochu – powitała ją Juahir. – Zaraz wychodzę. Nie spóźnij się do pracy.

\- Juahir…

Jej współlokatorka zatrzymała się w progu i rzuciła przez ramię:

\- Później mi opowiesz.

Trzask zamykanego zamka zabrzmiał jak wyrok. „Nie, nie będzie żadnego później”, pomyślała posępnie Arihnda.

Została sama. Sama ze swoją decyzją. Czego właściwie oczekiwała? Że Thrawn ją poprze? Że odradzi jej ruch, który zamierzała wykonać? Że zaproponuje alternatywę?

***

Juahir patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie z gniewem czy nienawiścią. Jej twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie i… ból?

\- To był on, tak? – zapytała zrezygnowana. – Ten twój komandor? On nas rozpracował? On na nas doniósł?

\- To byłam ja – odrzekła Arihnda. – Wiedziałam przez cały czas.

\- Mogłaś coś powiedzieć. Wczoraj…

\- Wczoraj świętowaliśmy koniec Higher Skies. Koniec Yinchom Dojo.

\- Arihndo, jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Jak możesz… Dla jakiegoś faceta…

Arihnda zacisnęła usta. Pułkownik Yularen spoglądał raz po raz to na nią, to na zatrzymaną.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi! – zawołała Juahir.

\- Będziemy – mruknęła do siebie Arihnda.

_„Wyznaj wszystko, Juahir”, poradziła jej, „a przez resztę życia będziesz mi dziękować, że cię nie stracono”._

„Przez resztę życia będziesz mogła się zastanawiać, jakby to było, gdybyś naprawdę była moją przyjaciółką”, Arihnda uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, „i czy wtedy… ja i Thrawn…”.

\- Proszę przekazać moje „dzień dobry” komandorowi Thrawnowi – zwróciła się na odchodne do Yularena.

Pułkownik zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Nie wiem, czy w najbliższym czasie będę się z nim widział.

\- Proszę mu to przekazać, gdy go pan spotka – uśmiechnęła się Arihnda. – Bez względu na porę dnia.

***

Dwa dni później otrzymała wiadomość na swój nowy datapad: „Dzień dobry, pani gubernator”. Zastanawiała się, czy tam, gdzie obecnie stacjonował Thrawn trwał teraz dzień. „Zostawiłeś klucz”, napisała do niego. „Użyłaś go?”, wyświetliła się po chwili jego odpowiedź. Zawahała się. Miała wyznać prawdę? Spojrzała na fioletową ścianę. „Tak”. „Podoba ci się?”, nadeszło kolejne pytanie. „Pusto tu”. Skasowała swoją wiadomość. „Zapytaj osobiście”. Wysłała. „Zapytam”, zapewnił ją Thrawn.

Próbowała zrozumieć, dlaczego tak postąpił. Dlaczego tak nagle zniknął? Wystraszył się? Czego właściwie? Nic takiego tamtej nocy się nie wydarzyło i to nic frustrowało Arihndę. Z drugiej strony – komandor zostawił jej klucz do swojego nowego apartamentu. Nie próbował jej wręczyć go osobiście, nie dał jej szansy, by mu odmówiła. Zostawił klucz. Wysyłał niejednoznaczne sygnały. Denerwował ją.

Jako nowo mianowana gubernator Lothalu otrzymała służbowe mieszkanie na Coruscant. Nie potrzebowała tego miejsca, fioletowej, wciąż pachnącej farbą sypialni w niezamieszkanym przez nikogo apartamencie. Miała pewność, że Thrawn nigdy tu nie spał. Samodzielnie zdjęła folię z mebli.

Czy Thrawn uważał to miejsce za swój dom? Prawdopodobnie nie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zapragnąć urządzić własną galerię sztuki, a Arihndę mianował jej kustoszem. Nie chciała chodzić do muzeum, więc sprowadził muzeum do niej. Z początku nie miała zamiaru mieszać się w wystrój jego prywatnego apartamentu, ale im dłużej w nim przebywała, tym bardziej korciło ją, by podrzucić mu jakieś tandetne drobiazgi zakupione na pchlim targu. Może Thrawn nie do końca wiedział, jak przeobrazić te kilka pomieszczeń w prawdziwy dom? Może potrzebował jej pomocy?

Przychodziła tu, by pospacerować, poprzyglądać się rzeczom, które zgromadził, poleżeć na jego łóżku. Bawiło ją to nawet. Pozwoliła mu przespać się w swoim łóżku, a on odwdzięczył jej się, udostępniając jej swoje własne. Wymykała się teatralnie z jego mieszkania, jakby opuszczała kochanka, wracała do siebie i zasypiała sama we własnym łóżku w swoim nowym gubernatorskim apartamencie.

Sama, zawsze sama. Nigdy nie myślała o tym, żeby dzielić z kimś łóżko, nie tylko podczas stosunku, nie tylko tuż po nim. Nie, jej łóżko było jej własne, tak jak jej ciało, mogła je czasowo komuś udostępnić, ale gdy namiętność wygasła, Arihnda potrzebowała prywatnej przestrzeni, swojej strefy komfortu. Kiedy już zaspokoiła ciekawość i żądzę, nie wiedziała, co począć z tym drugim ciałem. Dopóki czuła pożądanie, dopóty nadmierna bliskość drugiej osoby jej nie przeszkadzała. Gdy dwa ciała łączyły się w jedno w seksualnym uniesieniu, było im dobrze razem, ale później coś pękało i Arihnda znów zostawała sama, obok niej zaś spoczywał ktoś obcy – ktoś, kogo już nie potrzebowała i kto nie potrzebował jej. Ten ktoś wkrótce znikał, tak samo jak jej pożądanie.

„Zaprosić kogoś do łóżka, to otwarcie przyznać, że ci się podoba”, uważała Arihnda. To było łatwe. Gorzej było z utrzymaniem tego stanu wzajemnej fascynacji.

Gdyby ktoś ją zapytał, czy sypia z Thrawnem, mogłaby odpowiedzieć twierdząco albo zaprzeczyć – bez względu na to, co by zrobiła, nikt nie mógłby zarzucić jej kłamstwa. Thrawn jej się podobał, jednak cała ich relacja była sprytnym oszustwem, perfekcyjnie odegranym scenariuszem dobrze rozwijającego się związku. Zaangażowali się w tę grę do tego stopnia, że na jej obecnym etapie trudno było im się z niej wycofać. Gdyby zażądała od Thrawna pierścionka zaręczynowego, prawdopodobnie następnego dnia na jej palcu błyszczałby brylant, a ona sama wysłuchiwałaby gratulacji z powodu oświadczyn komandora...

Komandora, a może lepiej – komodora? Gdyby zaś miała wziąć ślub, to koniecznie z admirałem…

Leżała na jego łóżku, czytała raporty i zastanawiała się, jak popchnąć do przodu jego karierę. Komandor zniknął i oczywiście oddał się pracy – a teraz to Arihnda musiała przedstawić jej efekty w korzystnym świetle. Jej argumenty powinny być jasne, trudne do podważenia, by nikt nie zarzucił jej, że faworyzuje swojego kochanka.

Thrawn nie był jej kochankiem, ale zaprzeczanie pogłoskom nie miałoby sensu. Zresztą, gdy wszyscy kojarzyli ją z Thrawnem, łatwiej było im przeoczyć fakt, że przyjaźniła się niegdyś ze zwolennikami Rebelii. Musiała dbać o swoją reputację. Była oddana jednej sprawie – i jednej osobie. Wierzyła w Imperium – i w Thrawna.

Dlatego musiała przypiąć mu nową plakietkę rękami Wielkiego Moffa i znieść domyślny uśmiech Tarkina: „on daje tobie nowe mieszkanie, ty jemu nowy statek”. Nikt przecież nie uwierzyłby, że Arihnda Pryce jest w stanie zrobić coś dla kogoś bezinteresownie. Nikt też nie powinien wiedzieć, że Thrawn ciągle tak postępował: pomagał innym, nie licząc na wzajemność. Lepiej by Tarkin uznał, że oboje kierowali się wyrachowaniem, że byli ze sobą wyłącznie ze względu na korzyści – w każdej możliwej formie.


	14. Chapter 14

Być może posiadanie współlokatorki wpłynęło znacząco na jej codzienne przyzwyczajenia. Arihnda przyłapywała się na tym, że po powrocie do swojego gubernatorskiego apartamentu rozgląda się bezwiednie jakby szukała… Juahir? Nie, nie chciała więcej widzieć na oczy swojej „przyjaciółki”. To tylko cisza pustego mieszkania tak ją deprymowała.

Musiała oduczyć się niektórych nawyków. Przestać gotować dla dwóch osób. Przestać w myślach dzielić mieszkanie na strefę prywatną i wspólną. Zagarnąć dla siebie całą przestrzeń, zamiast bezustannie robić miejsce dla współlokatorki; to było dziwne, niepotrzebne – układać swoje rzeczy tak, by zajmowały jedynie połowę szafy czy półki.

Nie zamierzała jednak rezygnować z ostrożności – dalej szyfrowała dane i nie zostawiała datakart na blacie swojego biurka. Starała się oddzielać pracę od życia prywatnego. Tylko czy miała jeszcze jakieś życie prywatne?

Zaczęła częściej kontaktować się ze swoimi rodzicami. Nie mogła im powiedzieć zbyt wiele o charakterze swojej pracy, musieli zadowolić się jedynie wiedzą, że sprawowała teraz ważną funkcję. Byli z niej dumni – to ją cieszyło najbardziej.

Dopytywała rodziców o ich życie na Batonn; o kopalnię, w której pracowali. Słuchała o problemach, z którymi się borykali, ale nic nie mogła dla nich zrobić. Była gubernator Lothalu, nie Batonn. Otworzyła rachunek bankowy na ich nazwisko, przesyłała im kredyty. Tęskniła za nimi.

Batonn było prowincją, ale kopalnie funkcjonowały tam dobrze. Na Lothalu złoża doomium zaczynały się już wyczerpywać – głównie przez intensywne wydobywanie tego metalu w ostatnim czasie. Nieważne jak bardzo Arihnda pragnęła sprowadzić na Lothal swoich rodziców, nie chciała przysparzać im dodatkowych kłopotów, a te z pewnością pojawiłyby się prędzej czy później, gdyż ich dawna kopalnia stawała się nierentowna i w niedługim czasie należało ją zamknąć. Jej pracownicy wkrótce mieli stracić zatrudnienie. Jedynym rozwiązaniem była ich relokacja (dotyczyło to tych najlepiej wykwalifikowanych) lub stworzenie dla nich nowych miejsc pracy. Arihnda myślała o budowie nowych fabryk, a nawet całego imperialnego kompleksu. Musiała tylko przekonać kilka wpływowych osób, że warto inwestować w Lothal i tutaj właśnie budować imperialne maszyny.

W żaden sposób nie mogło to pomóc jej rodzicom. Arihnda nie chciała, by zajmowali stanowiska poniżej ich kwalifikacji, by zaczynali w fabryce od zera.

Uważała też, że lepiej pełnić wysoką funkcję na podrzędnej, podległej Imperium planecie niż być kimś nieznaczącym w jednym ze Światów Środka. Jedynie to się liczyło – ranga, władza i sprawczość. Tak właśnie Imperium nagradzało tych, którzy byli użyteczni.

Arihnda chciała być użyteczna, chciała być częścią większej całości. Imperium gwarantowało stabilizację. Lothal miał stać się bezpiecznym miejscem, gdzie nie dopuszczano się nadużyć i nie popełniano przestępstw; gdzie nikt nie był pozostawiony samemu sobie; gdzie zawsze można było się odwołać do wyższej instancji – przedstawiciela Imperium – i liczyć na sprawiedliwy wyrok; gdzie nie trzeba było borykać się z biurokracją, gdyż procedury były jasne i przejrzyste, a wszystko podlegało skrupulatnej kontroli. Planetą, na której ludzie i reprezentanci innych ras chcieliby mieszkać, z której mogliby być dumni.

Przyszłe pokolenia miały szczycić się lothalskim pochodzeniem. Renking nie troszczył się należycie o pozycję ich planety, nie dbał o nią także Azadi. Preferowali niezależność, odcinali więc Lothal od reszty galaktyki, przez co pozostawał on światem peryferyjnym, zapadłą dziurą, z której młodzi mieszkańcy pragnęli jak najszybciej uciec. Rzadko pojawiał się tu ktoś nowy i praktycznie nikt rozsądnie myślący nie zdecydowałby się tu inwestować.

Z tym problemem Arihnda jako gubernator musiała się teraz zmierzyć. Wyświetlać mapy zainteresowanym przedsiębiorcom, wskazywać na nich Lothal, wymieniać jego zalety. Czasem czuła, że jej rozmówcy postrzegali jej planetę jako odległą prowincję, a obecnie kolonię Imperium. Kiwali głową, gdy mówiła o kopalni, o doomium. Ale niestety to było wszystko, co jej planeta miała do zaoferowania galaktyce… na ten moment.

Dlaczego osoby wydobywające doomium nie miałyby uczestniczyć w obróbce tego metalu? – pytała Arihnda. Po co transportować surowce do innego sektora? Dlaczego nie wykorzystać dogodnego położenia planety i nie wybudować tu magazynów, fabryk?

Myślała o imperialnej flocie. Nie tylko z powodu Thrawna, a przynajmniej nie tylko z jego powodu, choć przyjemnie było wyobrażać sobie, że dowodziłby statkami pochodzącymi właśnie z Lothalu. Ona miała jednak większe ambicje. Marzyła o tym, by na jej planecie powstawały najnowocześniejsze maszyny, by testowano tu prototypy.

Oczywiście takie projekty były niezwykle kosztowne – i równocześnie bardzo prestiżowe. Należało sprowadzić na Lothal wybitnych konstruktorów, samych ekspertów; zaoferować im korzystniejsze warunki pracy niż Orson Krennic; przekonać Tarkina, by wspierał jej inicjatywę, a nie Krennica, być może wykorzystując w tym celu osobistą niechęć Wielkiego Moffa do Dyrektora Badań nad Zaawansowaną Bronią; znaleźć jakieś brudy na Krennica i dostarczyć je Tarkinowi, by być pewnym przychylności Wielkiego Moffa.

Wiele zależało od polityki, powiedziała kiedyś Thrawnowi. Także to, czy Lothal stanie się potęgą gospodarczą. Sztuka polegała na właściwym zarządzaniu planetą i umiejętności zdobywania cennych sojuszników w Galaktycznym Senacie i Radzie Moffów.

Gdy planeta samoistnie nie była wiele warta, należało przekształcić ją tak, by przynosiła korzyści Imperium w inny sposób. Zresztą, potencjał planet często był marnowany, gdyż ich mieszkańcy woleli osławioną „niezależność” i status quo i tracili niemal wszystko, kiedy Imperium decydowało się siłą włączyć w swój obręb nowe światy. Mieszkańcy tych planet nie potrafili się przystosować, twierdziła Arihnda, nie umieli wykorzystać nadarzającej się okazji. Przynależność do Imperium była przecież dla nich lepszym rozwiązaniem niż opór, niż walka. Koniec końców i tak ich planety miały stać się kolejnymi punktami na mapie Galaktycznego Imperium. Mogli przynajmniej ocalić je od zniszczenia czy marginalizacji.

To, czym obecnie się zajmowała było korzystniejsze dla Lothalu niż to, co dotychczas robili Renking i Azadi. Ona budowała potęgę Lothalu.

Wpadła w wir pracy wcale nie dlatego – nie wyłącznie dlatego, że gdy pozostawała bezczynna, doskwierała jej samotność. Wierzyła, że to, co robi, jest słuszne. Tak musiało być. Czasem należało poświęcić życie prywatne, by osiągnąć coś więcej. Thrawn ją rozumiał – postępował w ten sam sposób. „Związki są czasochłonne”, powiedział. Mogli to sobie darować, te wszystkie niepotrzebne, nic nie znaczące gesty; ograniczyć nawet spotkania i realizować model związku na odległość.

Wolnego związku, pomyślała Arihnda i zaśmiała się w duchu, uświadomiwszy sobie, że z nich dwojga jedynie ona mogłaby zdradzać swojego „partnera”… gdyby tylko miała na to ochotę. Gdyby miała czas i gdyby… gdyby ktoś spodobał jej się bardziej od niezainteresowanego nią _w ten sposób_ Chissa.

Thrawn wyznaczył po prostu zbyt wysokie standardy. Jej oczekiwania wzrosły, nie mogła teraz zadowolić się kimś gorszym od niego, a równocześnie nie potrafiła znaleźć nikogo odeń lepszego.

Przecież nie był ideałem, więc dlaczego… dlaczego tak jej zależało na tym fikcyjnym związku? Na samym Thrawnie? Może miała nadzieję, że jakoś uda jej się go zmienić? A może zwyczajnie złościłoby ją, gdyby związał się – tak naprawdę – z kimś innym? Ponieważ wtedy zostałaby sama? Ponieważ ktoś inny miałby wówczas Thrawna na wyłączność? Może o to w tym wszystkim chodziło – by móc wskazać partnera palcem i powiedzieć: „mój”? Mieć świadomość i satysfakcję z tego, że nikt inny nie będzie dzielił jego łoża? Cóż, w przypadku Thrawna, którego w żadnej mierze nie interesował seks, Arihnda nie musiała się przynajmniej martwić, że Chiss znajdzie sobie inną kochankę bądź kochanka. Niemniej jednak niepokoiła ją myśl, że Thrawn mógłby trzymać za rękę inną osobę; że mógłby się pochylić – z pewnością musiałby się pochylić przy tym jego absurdalnym wzroście! - i pocałować w usta tę osobę, i uznać, że woli całować ją, a nie Arihndę. A może nawet…

Potrząsnęła głową. „Nie”. Nie mogła dać mu powodu, by ją zostawił. Ich fikcyjny związek był… wygodny. Nie oczekiwała od niego seksu. Powinien to docenić. Nie skarżyła się z powodu jego nieustannej nieobecności. Odbierała za niego paczki – bez wątpienia były w nich zdobyte przez niego dzieła sztuki – i karciła kurierów, którzy chcieli, by podpisywała się jako „pani Thrawn”.

Zabezpieczała te przedmioty, później ścierała z nich kurz. W zamian wykorzystywała to jedno jedyne pomieszczenie w jego apartamencie, gdzie nie umieścił żadnych malowideł, posągów ani artefaktów – jego pokój do ćwiczeń. Ustawiła na środku manekina i gdy znudziło ją powtarzanie opanowanych do perfekcji ciosów i kopnięć, poprawiała celność swoich strzałów z blastera.

Jako gubernator powinna umieć obronić się samodzielnie. Choć mogła teraz rozkazywać szturmowcom, a ci byli zobowiązani chronić ją przed każdym możliwym niebezpieczeństwem, głupotą byłaby zbytnia wiara w to, że nigdy nie przydarzy jej się nic złego, nic nieoczekiwanego… niespodziewany atak albo zamach.

Zaniedbywanie treningów było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą mogła sobie pozwolić. Gdy wreszcie pojawi się wróg, Arihnda chciała być gotowa i samodzielnie zdjąć przeciwnika jednym precyzyjnym strzałem.

Czasem, gdy celowała do manekina, widziała czyjąś znienawidzoną twarz… Wiedziała jednak, że gdy w końcu w jej celowniku ukaże się prawdziwa twarz, ona zobaczy tylko manekina – i wówczas bez wahania pociągnie za spust.


	15. Chapter 15

Wyobrażała sobie tę scenę wielokrotnie – zaskoczenie Thrawna, gdy przypisano mu plakietkę z rangą komodora i mianowano go kapitanem _Chimaery_. Przy tak doniosłym wydarzeniu dość nietypowy awans Eliego Vanto – ze stopnia chorążego do rangi komandora porucznika – mógł umknąć uwadze mniej bacznym obserwatorom. Wszakże jedynie kilka wtajemniczonych osób wiedziało, co ten awans tak naprawdę oznaczał.

Zamiarem Arihndy nie było jednak odwracanie niczyjej uwagi, wprost przeciwnie – niemal wymogła na Tarkinie, by przekazując Thrawnowi „jej gratulacje”, podkreślił jej zaangażowanie w całe to przedsięwzięcie. Chciała, by świeżo mianowany komodor zrozumiał, jak daleko mogą sięgać teraz jej wpływy, żeby docenił rolę polityki w kształtowaniu struktur wojskowych, a konkretnie – żeby wiedział, że ich sojusz był dla niego opłacalny, że _gubernator Pryce_ była dla niego użyteczna.

Tak właśnie przedstawiała się ich relacja, choć postronni obserwatorzy odbierali ją zgoła inaczej. Arihnda dbała o pozory – przesyłała pozdrowienia przez pośredników, wysyłała Thrawnowi krótkie wiadomości, czasem prosiła nawet o nawiązanie bezpośredniej holorozmowy. Takie połączenia nie przynosiły im szczególnych korzyści – z uwagi na możliwość przechwycenia transmisji musieli ograniczać się do błahych tematów, czego oboje szczerze nie znosili – ale były one sygnałem dla innych, że _są razem_. Z jakiegoś powodu też holograficzny niebieski wizerunek Thrawna dodawał Arihndzie otuchy i motywował ją do dalszego działania.

Może zwyczajnie czuła się samotna i potrzebowała tej świadomości, że gdzieś w galaktyce jest ktoś, poza jej rodzicami, dla kogo jej istnienie coś znaczy. Wybrała akurat Thrawna, bo zawsze dostrzegał więcej niż inni – w niej samej od początku widział kogoś więcej niż tylko asystentkę Renkinga, niż tylko przedstawicielkę Higher Skies, a nawet teraz – więcej niż wyłącznie gubernator Lothalu. Dzięki niemu wiedziała, że stać ją na więcej i że zasługuje na więcej.

Nie mogła jednak rzucić wszystkiego, by zobaczyć się z komodorem za każdym razem, gdy zjawiał się na Coruscant – jej wolny czas ograniczały jej nowe obowiązki – on także często był zajęty, kiedy z kolei to jej udawało się oderwać się na chwilę od ciężkiej pracy. Czasem więc widzieli się przelotnie, a czasem zupełnie się rozmijali.

Wizyty Thrawna w jego prywatnym apartamencie zaznaczały się ciągłymi zmianami w rozmieszczeniu poszczególnych dzieł sztuki. Arihnda nie umiała ponazywać tych przedmiotów inaczej niż na zasadzie prostych skojarzeń, niektóre pieszczotliwie określała mianem „paskudztwa” lub „bohomazu”, zapamiętywała natomiast ich układ i zawsze zauważała każdą ingerencję Chissa w ich dotychczasową konfigurację. Wpatrywała się wówczas długo w nową kompozycję; „dlaczego tak?”, zadawała wciąż to samo pytanie i nie potrafiła znaleźć na nie satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Tylko Thrawn wiedział, dlaczego.

Czasem Arihnda przyłapywała się na tym, że powtarza to pytanie – „dlaczego?” – w najróżniejszych sytuacjach, jakby racjonalne powody nie były wystarczające. „Dlaczego” łączyło się z przedmiotami, najczęściej z kluczem do mieszkania komodora, ale głównie z osobą samego Thrawna. Nie miała okazji, by wypytać go szczegółowo o pewne osobiste sprawy, a gdy jej emocje ostygły, nie była pewna, czy w ogóle należało o nie pytać. Może przypisywała Chissowi zupełnie obce mu motywacje, może istniało jedno poprawne – logiczne wytłumaczenie jego zachowania.

Z nich dwojga tylko ona w niektórych sytuacjach ulegała emocjom. Thrawn powiedział jej to wprost, kiedy wbrew sobie dała upust swojej zazdrości: „nie każdy patrzy na mnie w ten sam sposób, co ty”. Nie był tym ani rozbawiony, ani przygnębiony, ani nawet poirytowany – zwyczajnie stwierdził fakt. Wydawało jej się, że na jego twarzy pojawił się na moment wyraz zaskoczenia – że Arihnda nie pojmuje tak prostej rzeczy, że złości się bez powodu. Przecież dał jej słowo, dlaczego miałby ją oszukiwać?

„Dlatego, że ludzie czują czasem irracjonalny pociąg ku sobie”, myślała Arihnda. „Dlatego, że nie chcą być samotni”. Czy Chissowie postępowali podobnie?

Ona odsuwała od siebie samotność, budując fikcyjny związek. Wyobrażała sobie, że Thrawn się w niej zakochał. Oczywiście marzenia różniły się od rzeczywistości. Może dlatego ich prawdziwe spotkania wypadały tak oficjalnie, niemal sztywno. Trzymanie się za ręce, przyjacielskie uściski, pocałunek w policzek. Chciała zdobyć się na coś więcej, ale za każdym razem przypominała sobie o jego aseksualności, o tym, że nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć. Ta świadomość paraliżowała ją. Kiedy Thrawn odgrywał dla niej rolę wyrozumiałego partnera, ona sama czuła się niezręcznie, jakby wpadła w pułapkę swojej własnej mistyfikacji.

Jego romantyczne gesty nabierały teraz dla niej dodatkowego znaczenia – nie chciała ich więc, dystansowała się od Thrawna, studziła jego zapał. On zaś podchodził do wszystkiego zadaniowo – układał w głowie scenariusz ich związku i realizował stopniowo swój misterny plan, jakby randki były bitwami do wygrania i jakby każda kolejna przybliżała go do jakiegoś nieznanego Arihndzie celu – zwycięstwa, które nie polegało na przespaniu się w nią, lecz na czymś zgoła innym, czego ona sama nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

A może to wszystko nie miało prawdziwego celu, myślała niekiedy, może Thrawn delektował się samą grą. Widziała, jak modyfikował swoje działania ze względu na jej reakcje. Czasem nawet pytał ją o coś absurdalnego, a ona nierzadko obawiała się powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, w pełni świadoma tego, że komodor spróbuje wykorzystać tę wiedzę przy tworzeniu nowej strategii.

Chciał, żeby ich fikcyjny związek był poprawny, tym samym wpędzał ją w kompleksy – zauważała nagle, jak bardzo ona sama nie przystaje do ideału partnerki, jak wiele elementów związku dotąd bagatelizowała, skupiając się na natychmiastowym zaspokojeniu swoich potrzeb: seksualnych i emocjonalnych. Może w tym tkwił w jej problem – może była typową modliszką: wysysała do cna swoich partnerów, a następnie porzucała ich, gdy nie mieli jej więcej do zaoferowania? Może związek z Thrawnem był dla niej szansą spróbowania czegoś innego?

To nie było takie proste: przezwyciężyć instynkt, oduczyć się pewnych samolubnych zachowań, negocjować z partnerem kształt związku, częściej decydując się na ustępstwa niż forsując własne zdanie. Była przyzwyczajona do tego drugiego rozwiązania: wygrywała walki i nie brała jeńców albo ponosiła sromotną klęskę. W tym układzie zerojedynkowym Arihnda nie miała innego wyboru jak zostać jedynym zwycięzcą, a partner, który potrafił skutecznie stawić jej czoła, automatycznie stawał się dla niej zagrożeniem.

Wątpiła w to, by Thrawn uległ jej kaprysom, a już zupełnie nie wierzyła w to, by całkowicie podporządkował jej się woli. O wiele bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że komodor wycofa się z ich umowy, gdy tylko jej warunki przestaną mu odpowiadać. Dlatego Arihnda nie myślała o tym, czego nie może mieć i nie żądała od Thrawna niczego, czego sam nie był skłonny jej zaoferować. Właściwie to obawiała się wysuwać względem niego jakiekolwiek żądania – bała się jego odmowy, gdyby przekroczyła jakąś granicę, ale jeszcze bardziej tego, że mógłby uznać jej prośbę za trywialną i dać jej to, czego chciała, doskonale _imitując_ uczucie. Na przykład pocałunki – dla Thrawna całowanie się było wyłącznie kwestią techniki. Całował dobrze, cierpliwie – ale bez pasji, bez pożądania. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby sprawdzał, czy była zadowolona, uśmiechał się dopiero wtedy, gdy ona uśmiechnęła się do niego pierwsza. Czasem chciała się zapomnieć, ale wciąż towarzyszył jej lęk przed odrzuceniem, natrętna myśl, że jej ciało mogło wydawać mu się wstrętne.

Związek na odległość był jakimś rozwiązaniem, stwierdziła po pewnym czasie. Holograficzny Thrawn był tak samo uprzejmy i tak samo zainteresowany rozmową z nią jak wówczas, gdy fizycznie siedział naprzeciwko niej. Nie musiała wtedy zastanawiać się, jak zareagowałby, gdyby usiadła mu na kolanach, a szczególnie – co zrobiłby, gdyby zaczęła całować jego szyję… „Całuję” było teraz tylko słowem, które kiedyś wyrwało jej się, gdy się z nim żegnała i które Thrawn szybko od niej podchwycił. Zauważyła, że od tego czasu bardzo chętnie „całował” ją przez holonet. Może bawiła go jej zakłopotana mina, a może uznał, że taka forma „pocałunków”, bez cielesnego kontaktu, najbardziej mu odpowiada.

To oddalenie sprawiło, że Arihnda nie wiedziała, jak zachowywać się, gdy komodor znajdował się blisko niej. Zaczęła nawet celowo organizować swoją pracę w ten sposób, by zawsze móc wymigać się od dłuższego spędzania z nim czasu sam na sam. Później, naturalnie, wyobrażała sobie alternatywne scenariusze ich randek. Przeczuwała, że Thrawn szybko ją rozpracuje – i istotnie, zaczął w końcu nalegać, by spotykali się w jego apartamencie. Gdyby podobna propozycja wyszła od kogokolwiek innego, Arihnda miałaby pewność, że chodzi o niezawoalowaną ofertę seksualną, w przypadku Thrawna oznaczało to jednak ostentacyjny brak seksu i narastającą z jej strony frustrację.

Przed ich spotkaniem zastanawiała się, czy powinna użyć podarowanego jej klucza czy też zadzwonić do drzwi – ostatecznie to był jego apartament, a ona była jedynie gościem. Po namyśle postanowiła go zaskoczyć – nie miała dotąd okazji, by zobaczyć, co robił, gdy był sam i z jakiegoś powodu bardzo ją to interesowało.

Otwarła drzwi i zrobiła szybki obchód po jego mieszkaniu. Znalazła go w pokoju do ćwiczeń. Przypomniała jej się od razu scena w dojo i jego pojedynek z mistrzynią H’sishi. Thrawn wiedział, że go obserwowała – zupełnie tak samo jak wtedy – ale odezwał się do niej dopiero, gdy zakończył całą sekwencję efektownych ciosów. „Popisywał się”, przeszło jej przez myśl.

\- Czy chciałabyś chwilę ze mną potrenować? – zapytał ją uprzejmie.

Arihnda spojrzała wymownie na swój oficjalny strój. Thrawn uniósł brew w geście oczekiwania. Chciała się wykręcić, ale w jego spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego – jakby ją oceniał, a może nawet rzucał jej wyzwanie. Chciała powiedzieć, że nie ma się w co przebrać, ale uzmysłowiła sobie, że Thrawn nie złożyłby jej tej oferty, gdyby wcześniej nie odkrył, że używała tego pokoju dość często, że zostawiała w jego mieszkaniu zapasowy podkoszulek i legginsy, a ponadto, że miała tu także swój ręcznik, by po wysiłkowym treningu móc wziąć szybki prysznic.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Był dokładnie tym typem przeciwnika, na jakiego nie chciałaby trafić: wysoki, postawny, zbudowany tak, jakby składał się z samych mięśni i ani grama zbędnego tłuszczu. Widziała jak się poruszał i nie miała wątpliwości, że gdyby zechciał, mógłby złamać ją na pół. W takiej sytuacji najrozsądniej było się wycofać – ale czy ona potrafiła być przy nim rozsądna?

\- Moment – obiecała mu z filuternym uśmiechem i prędko udała się do swojej sypialni, by się przebrać…

Nie swojej, do _jego_ drugiej sypialni, poprawiła się w myślach. To nic, że to ona wybrała kolor tego pomieszczenia i że pod nieobecność Thrawna lubiła tu przebywać. To był pokój Thrawna tak samo, jak wszystkie inne. To on umieścił w nim posąg pozbawiony głowy i rąk – rzeźbę, która mimo to wciąż niezmiernie irytowała Arihndę swoimi idealnymi proporcjami. Dlaczego Thrawn postawił realistyczny posąg ludzkiej kobiety w swojej sypialni?, zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. Jeśli zaś ta sypialnia w zamierzeniu miała należeć do niej, afront był tym większy. Płaszcz kamiennej kobiety unosił się na wietrze, przez co wyglądała ona tak, jakby posiadała skrzydła. Arihnda bezceremonialnie zawiesiła na niej własne wierzchnie okrycie.

Nie zdawała sobie dotąd sprawy, ile było w niej złości, ile tłumionego gniewu – nie potrafiła go tylko właściwie ukierunkować. Gdy stanęła ponownie przed Thrawnem, myślała już jedynie o tym, by go uderzyć – mocno, precyzyjnie.

Ukłonili się sobie zgodnie z zasadami i rozpoczęli walkę. Thrawn obserwował ją bacznie, robił uniki, blokował jej ciosy. „Gdy stawiasz czoła większemu od siebie przeciwnikowi, wykorzystaj jego siłę”, zabrzmiał w głowie Arihndy spokojny głos Juahir. To była dobra rada, ale wspomnienie dawnej przyjaciółki tylko wzmogło jej wściekłość. Cios – blokada! Kopnięcie – kolejne kopnięcie w pustkę! Zachwiała się. Poczuła gwałtowne uderzenie i jej plecy przeszył ostry ból. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wpatruje się w sufit i w górującego nad nią Thrawna. Podał jej dłoń, pomagając jej wstać.

\- Wiesz już, co było przyczyną twojej porażki? – zapytał ją.

„Porażki”, powtórzyła w myślach jak echo.

\- Brak koncentracji – stwierdziła markotnie.

\- A co było powodem braku koncentracji?

\- Przystojny Chiss – syknęła przez zęby.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Złość – powiedział – może być pożyteczną bronią, jeśli ktoś umie się nią posługiwać. Naucz się z niej korzystać albo z niej zrezygnuj. Zawsze wybieraj styl walki, uwzględniając predyspozycje swojego przeciwnika.

Rozmasowywała obolałe dłonie.

\- I tak nie pozwoliłbyś się trafić – skonstatowała.

Posłał jej spojrzenie z ukosa.

\- Uderzyłaś mnie kilkukrotnie – odrzekł chłodno.

Przyglądała mu się zdumiona.

\- Nie dzisiaj – dodał po chwili tym samym tonem. – Tamtej nocy.

Zmrużyła oczy. Najlepszą obroną zawsze był atak.

\- Może naruszyłeś moją przestrzeń prywatną – prychnęła.

Jej ostry ton ciął powietrze jak nóż.

\- Zaproponowałaś, żebyśmy spali razem.

\- Wyszedłeś bez słowa.

Przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Miałem cię obudzić?

Odpowiedziało mu jej milczenie.

Może to ona powinna teraz wyjść bez słowa, a wcześniej rzucić w niego kluczem. Czego właściwie od niego oczekiwała? Przeprosin? Thrawn uważał, że postąpił słusznie. Arihnda znała jego punkt widzenia, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że zrobiło jej się wtedy przykro. I że chciała, żeby teraz to jego zabolało – tak samo jak wówczas ją.

Komodor przyglądał jej się krytycznie przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- To się nie zmieni w najbliższym czasie – rzekł w zamyśleniu, jakby nie zwracał się do niej, lecz mówił do samego siebie. – Wciąż patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbym był twoim wrogiem.

Zacisnęła usta.

\- Kto jest twoim wrogiem? – zapytał ją nagle.

\- Rebelianci – odparła od razu, bez namysłu, gdyż ta odpowiedź wydawała jej się prawidłowa.

\- Nie – mruknął Thrawn z dezaprobatą. – Zastanów się dobrze, kto nim jest.

\- Wrogowie Imperium – powiedziała gniewnie. – Zdrajcy.

\- Zdrajcy – powtórzył po niej. – Osoby, które nie dotrzymują danego słowa. Osoby, które odwracają się plecami do swoich towarzyszy i narażają ich na niebezpieczeństwo.

Arihnda poczuła się pewniej.

\- Osoby, które krzywdzą moją rodzinę – dodała zdecydowanie.

\- Wrogowie Rodziny – skinął głową komodor. – A co z osobami, które krzywdzą wyłącznie ciebie?

\- Są moimi wrogami – oświadczyła bezwzględnie Arihnda.

\- A jeśli krzywdzą cię z twojej winy?

\- Są moimi wrogami.

\- A jeśli nie wiedzą, że cię ranią?

\- Są… – urwała.

Thrawn przypatrywał jej się z nieskrywaną fascynacją. Zmieszała się.

\- Masz odmienne zdanie – zauważyła.

\- Tak – potwierdził.

\- Kto… – zaczęła, ale Thrawn przerwał jej machnięciem ręki.

\- Każdy – rzekł – kto znajdzie się blisko ciebie, może stać się twoim wrogiem. Nie jesteś w stanie wygrać takiej walki.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Wystarczy, że…

\- Nie – ponownie ją uciszył. – Wróg to osoba, którą trzeba pokonać, ponieważ nie ma innego wyjścia. Czy według ciebie jestem twoim wrogiem?

\- Nie – odparła zdeprymowana.

\- Czy mógłbym nim być?

Zawahała się.

\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Nigdy nie wydawaj pochopnych sądów. Stawiaj hipotezę, analizuj dane i wyciągaj wnioski.

Popatrzyła na niego z rezerwą.

\- Klucz – powiedziała. – Dlaczego mi go dałeś?

\- Hipoteza?

\- Żebym mogła przebywać w twoim mieszkaniu, kiedy ciebie w nim nie ma – zasugerowała.

\- Owszem, masz teraz taką możliwość – stwierdził Thrawn. – Możesz wejść, kiedy zechcesz i wyjść w dowolnej chwili. Możesz tu przebywać albo unikać tego miejsca. Możesz tu być razem ze mną i gdy mnie tu nie ma. Co daje ci ta wiedza?

\- Wiem, kiedy jesteś na Coruscant – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Co jeszcze?

Wiele rzeczy chodziło jej po głowie. Ile z tego było czystym domysłem, ile pobożnym życzeniem? Nie powinna przypisywać mu motywów, których zwyczajnie nie mógł posiadać. Klucz nie stanowił żadnej deklaracji. Nie, był jedynie elementem jakiejś złożonej gry, zagadką, którą Arihnda musiała rozwiązać, by zrozumieć Thrawna. Tak… Może odkryła właśnie jedną z możliwych odpowiedzi.

\- Chcesz, żebym mogła cię lepiej poznać i wywnioskować coś na twój temat z tych wszystkich – wykonała szeroki gest dłonią – rzeczy.

\- Czy udało ci się to? – zapytał ją.

\- Nie – przyznała zrezygnowana.

\- Nie – potarł podbródek w zamyśleniu. – Nie taki był cel podarowania ci tego klucza. – dodał, jakby próbował ją pocieszyć.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jaki był więc twój zamiar?

\- Najprostszy – Thrawn uniósł palec wskazujący – twoje bezpieczeństwo. Następnie – dołączył środkowy palec – twoje zaufanie. Tego dotąd nie udało mi się pozyskać.

Opuścił rękę luźno. Arihnda przyglądała mu się z konsternacją.

\- Masz moje zaufanie – zapewniła go.

Spojrzał na nią chmurnie.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? – odezwał się po chwili.

Serce poskoczyło w jej piersi i puls przyspieszył gwałtownie. To była tylko uprzejma prośba, starała się uspokoić, niezobowiązująca oferta: nocowanie w jego mieszkaniu bez żadnych podtekstów. Przecież nie myślał o niej _w ten sposób_.

\- Nie jestem… – wymamrotała, czując jak na jej policzki wstępuje zdradziecki rumieniec.

Thrawn sprawdzał jej reakcję Wiedziała, że go zawiodła. „Jeden krok naprzód”, pomyślała, „i dwa kroki wstecz”. Zmarszczka na jego czole oznaczała lekką irytację. Thrawn nie lubił się cofać. Nie mógł jej jednak do niczego zmusić. Co by im to dało, gdyby odtworzyli jeszcze raz tę samą scenę? Znowu spróbowałaby wykopać go z łóżka? Nie mogła obiecać, że tego nie zrobi. Znowu by się na nią gniewał i odszedł bez pożegnania? Nie chciała ponownie poczuć się tak, jakby ją porzucił.

Wyjaśnili to sobie – mniej więcej – i nie należało już wracać do tego tematu. Z dzielenia mieszkania, czy nawet łóżka, jak z wielu innych rzeczy, również mogli zrezygnować. Nie musieli _próbować_ , starać się urzeczywistnić coś, co było jedynie fikcją. Pozór był wystarczający. Przekonali wszystkich wokół – tylko to się liczyło.

Jeśli Thrawn patrzył na ich związek jak na projekt badawczy, który wciąż należało poprawiać i ulepszać, to był to jego problem, nie Arihndy. Ona już wiedziała, że to nie zadziała – żaden z jej związków nigdy nie funkcjonował dobrze. Nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Fikcja była znacznie lepsza, nie dało jej się zepsuć, dopóki… dopóki nie konfrontowało jej się z rzeczywistością.

Rzeczywistość smakowała zupełnie inaczej. Usta Thrawna były suche, a jego skóra lepka od potu po wysiłkowym treningu, słona. W zamyśle Arihndy to miał być tylko niewinny pocałunek na pożegnanie, owo holonetowe „całuję” w fizycznej formie, znak, że rozstają się w zgodzie, że żadne z nich nie żywi do drugiego urazy. Coś, do czego oboje byli już przyzwyczajeni.

Długo negocjowali kształt akceptowalnego pocałunku, słodko gorzkiego, pozbawionego walki o dominację. Przypominało to raczej ocieranie się o siebie, poszukiwanie i gdy już usta odnalazły się wzajemnie – to był koniec. Czuła mrowienie warg i dziwny niepokój, kiedy Thrawn odsuwał się od niej i patrzył jej długo w oczy. „Czy była szczęśliwa?”, zdawał się pytać. Wpatrywała się w jego przystojną twarz i powstrzymywała się, by nie przysunąć się do niego bliżej, by nie pocałować go ponownie. Kontemplowała jego rysy, czasem nawet udawało jej się uśmiechnąć do niego. „Tak, wszystko w porządku”, zapewniała go wątłym uśmiechem.

Dlatego ich pocałunki mogły stanowić wyłącznie pożegnanie. Najczęściej to ona je inicjowała. Zauważyła, że Thrawn na nie czekał, przygotowywał się na nie mentalnie, a kiedy się ociągała, unosił lekko brew, jakby pytał: „czy to ja mam to zrobić?” i dopiero, gdy zdradziła się jakąś mimowolną mikroekspresją, składał na jej ustach pocałunek. „To nie było takie trudne, prawda?”, sugerowały później uniesione kąciki jego warg, a ona powstrzymywała się, by nie zetrzeć tego uśmieszku z jego twarzy _prawdziwym_ pocałunkiem.

Dlatego to ona musiała pocałować jego. Zaatakować go i uciec. Tylko w ten sposób mogła z nim wygrać. O wiele trudniej było to zrobić, gdy się tego spodziewał – tak jak teraz.

W milczeniu zaakceptował wszystkie jej wymówki – całą ich litanię – pozwolił jej w spokoju przebrać się i ochłonąć – i zagrodził jej drogę dopiero na korytarzu, gdy zmierzała do wyjścia. Stanęła przed nim i w pierwszej chwili chciała zażądać, by ustąpił jej, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się na bezpośredni atak – wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go.

W związkach tak to przecież działało – pocałunek rozwiązywał większość problemów. Był to bonus dla niej, a zarazem sygnał dla Thrawna, że zbliżają się niebezpiecznie do tej granicy, której on sam wolałby nie przekraczać. Gdyby miała z nim zostać na noc, coś powinno w końcu między nimi się wydarzyć. Nie, Arihnda wolała oddawać się fantazjom seksualnym z Thrawnem w roli głównej we własnym łóżku niż leżeć obok niego i powstrzymywać się, by nie spróbować zainicjować stosunku. Co on wówczas by o niej pomyślał? Że była jakimś niewyżytym zwierzęciem? Że należała do prymitywnej rasy i wolała kopulować zamiast kontemplować z nim sztukę?

Jej pocałunek miał w sobie tę agresywną energię – okazało się, że w tej sytuacji nie potrafiła pocałować go formalnie, bez uczucia. Może jej głód podsyciło to, że byli sami w jego mieszkaniu; to że czuła jego zapach, że mogła dotknąć jego odkrytych ramion i mięśni, wyraźnie rysujących się pod podkoszulkiem. Pocałowała go kilkukrotnie – w policzek, w usta, dłużej, i w drugi policzek – jakby nie miała wcale zamiaru się żegnać. A Thrawn objął ją tak ciasno, że niemal pozbawił ją tchu. Przecież jej pocałunki były wstrętne – dlaczego pozwalał jej się tak całować? Dlaczego nie protestował, nie mówił, że to obrzydliwe? Może wcale tego tak nie odczuwał. Może jej zachowanie wydawało mu się po prostu dziwaczne, ale nie aż tak nieprzyjemne, by jej tego zabronić?

Przestała go całować, a on dalej ją obejmował. Teraz to ona czuła się niezręcznie. I co dalej? Mieliby tak zostać? Całą noc, wtuleni w siebie? Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Musiała podjąć jakąś decyzję.

Wyobraziła sobie, że zostaje z nim; że słucha szumu wody, gdy Thrawn bierze prysznic; że kładzie się obok niego na jego łóżku i obejmuje jego pachnące mydłem ciało, a on otacza ją swoim ramieniem; że mówi mu o wszystkich rzeczach, które ostatnio ją spotkały, a on wysłuchuje jej cierpliwie, z uwagą i nie potępia jej; że zasypia, wsłuchując się w równomierne bicie jego serca. A później – że przez kolejnych kilka nocy nie może zmrużyć oka, ponieważ poduszka, którą ściska kurczowo, nie ma kształtu Thrawna; ponieważ nie słyszy jego oddechu, nie czuje jego ciepła.

 

_Gdy decyduje się w końcu mu odpowiedzieć, w jej głosie pojawia się nuta desperacji:_

_\- Muszę już iść._

_Jego uścisk stopniowo słabnie i Thrawn odsuwa się od niej. Patrzy jej długo w oczy, aż wreszcie Arihnda opuszcza wzrok zakłopotana._

_Kiedy zamyka za sobą drzwi, sprawdza, czy w kieszeni jej płaszcza wciąż znajduje się klucz do jego apartamentu. Jest. Zawsze może do niego wrócić._

_Nie wraca._

_Później wyobraża sobie, jak Thrawn układa się do snu, sam we własnej sypialni; jak jego czerwone oczy wpatrują się w pustkę; jak zasypia i nikt nie zakłóca jego nocnego odpoczynku; jak nie budząc nikogo, nad ranem wychodzi bez słowa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was the Winged Victory.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #awkward conversation about sex

Duma. Duma była powodem ochłodzenia jej stosunków z komodorem Thrawnem. Wrócili do uprzejmej systematycznej wymiany wiadomości przez holonet, a Arihnda zaprzestała składania wizyt w jego prywatnym apartamencie pod jego nieobecność i korzystania z jego sali treningowej. Nie tyle martwiła się tym, że mogłaby przez przypadek go tam spotkać, ile źle czuła się wśród jego rzeczy, jakby nagle znalazła się zbyt blisko _niego_ , czy też stała się jemu zbyt bliska, a on – zbyt bliski jej. Jakby mogli kiedyś dojść do tego poziomu zażyłości, że Arihnda z własnej woli zostanie z nim na dłużej i zaczną razem dzielić nie tylko przestrzeń, ale też niektóre przedmioty, żywność i kosmetyki.

Wydawało jej się to nierealne, żeby myć się tym samym mydłem, co Thrawn, używać tego samego szamponu, a potem przez pomyłkę wytrzeć się jego ręcznikiem, żeby prać razem ich mundury, żeby korzystać z tej samej tubki pasty do zębów. Żeby zostawiać mu gotowe jedzenie do odgrzania albo żeby dla odmiany to on przygotował posiłek dla niej. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy potrafił gotować, ani jakie były jego codzienne nawyki, czy zdarzało mu się zostawić po sobie nieporządek, nieposkładane ubrania, czy – o co prędzej by go podejrzewała – obsesyjnie sprzątał wszystko wokół, ścierał, mył, polerował, układał…  Arihnda spróbowała sobie wyobrazić, że pyta Thrawna o jakiś zagubiony drobiazg, a komodor zaskakuje ją tym, że wie dokładnie, gdzie znajduje się poszukiwana przez Arihndę rzecz, niezależnie od tego, czy należałaby ona do niego, do niej, czy byłaby ich wspólna.

Obawiała się tego, że z czasem coraz więcej rzeczy stałoby się wspólnych i że nie byłoby już dwóch pojedynczych jednostek: gubernator Pryce i komodora Thrawna, lecz funkcjonowaliby jako pan i pani Thrawn – a może, pomyślała z rozbawieniem, jako pan i pani Pryce, skoro Thrawn zwykł przedstawiać się wyłącznie imieniem rdzeniowym.

Takie właśnie myśli były najbardziej niebezpieczne. I zastanawianie się, czy Thrawn także przewidywał, a nawet planował ich wspólną przyszłość. Czy jemu – tak jak jej – podobne wizje mogły sprawiać przyjemność? Czy raczej bardziej frustrowały go kłopoty w ich fikcyjnym związku i humory Arihndy? Czy chciał naprawiać ich relacje czy wolałby zakończyć tę znajomość? A jeśli dotąd tego nie zrobił, czy to z powodu braku lepszych opcji? Może po prostu nie uświadamiał sobie tego, jak bardzo był atrakcyjny i wystarczyłoby go tylko popchnąć w ramiona innej kobiety – a on przywiązałby się do niej tak samo jak do Arihndy, czy raczej: przywykłby do niej.

Gdy rozmyślała nad tym, ujawniała się zaraz jej zaborczość w stosunku do niego. Nie chciała, by był z kimkolwiek innym. A równocześnie nie potrafiła być dla niego dobrą partnerką, nawet jeśli, pracując dla Imperium, stanowili zgrany duet, w kwestiach łóżkowych, jak i innych, równie intymnych, zupełnie nie potrafili się ze sobą dogadać. Powinna wreszcie zrozumieć, że nigdy nie będą dobraną parą, a mimo to nie umiała odpuścić i przestać fantazjować o przystojnym Chissie.

Kiedy byli ze sobą blisko, grali sobie na nerwach, ale rozłąka sprawiała, że Arihnda zapominała o tych wszystkich mniejszych lub większych nieporozumieniach i cieszyła się, że nie jest sama. Ona i Thrawn musieli tylko zachowywać odpowiedni dystans – i ich fikcyjny związek miał wtedy szansę przetrwać.

To wydawało się proste, gdy oboje rzucili się w wir pracy: Thrawn odnosił kolejne zwycięstwa nad rebeliantami, Arihnda nawiązywała nowe kontakty i znajomości, które w przyszłości miały pomóc jej podnieść prestiż Lothalu i przemienić prowincjonalną planetę w jeden z głównych imperialnych ośrodków. Miała tak niewiele czasu, by wyrobić sobie dobrą reputację na Coruscant, zanim uda się na „wygnanie”, jak postrzegała swój powrót na rodzimą planetę, i, oficjalnie obejmując gubernatorski urząd, na stałe osiądzie na Lothalu, z dala od „centrum dowodzenia” Galaktyką. Może kiedyś znów wyrwie się z Lothalu, ale tym razem nie będzie to ucieczka czy emigracja, lecz okupiona ciężką pracą długa droga z peryferii do centrum. Jeśli – czy raczej: kiedy – wykaże się na Lothalu, przywódcy Imperium docenią należycie jej zdolności i zaproponują jej urząd Moffa. Każdy krok poczyniony teraz, zbliżał ją do tego celu. Musiała jak najlepiej wykorzystać każdą nadarzającą się okazję.

Pracowała więc z zapałem. Wierzyła w swój sukces. W tej chwili każda sekunda była cenna, każdy podjęty wysiłek miał znaczenie. Oczywiście, nie działała sama, jako gubernator planety otrzymała własne biuro, a wraz z nim osobistych asystentów. Być może zadręczała ich dodatkowymi obowiązkami, ale równocześnie dbała o sprawiedliwe wynagrodzenia i stosowne rekomendacje. Ci ludzie, którzy teraz pracowali dla niej, kiedyś awansują i kto wie, jaki obejmą urząd? Utalentowanych należało doceniać, bezużytecznych pozbywać się bez skrupułów. Ona sama miała być dla nich przykładem, jak wiele można osiągnąć dzięki ciężkiej pracy. Kilka osób samo zrezygnowało z pracy w jej biurze, ale Arihnda nie przejęła się tym. Nie byli wystarczająco zdeterminowani, by coś w życiu osiągnąć. Uznała, że nie mieli przed sobą perspektyw. Ich postępowanie tylko potwierdziło słuszność jej przekonań. Ciężka praca była wszystkim.

Jej rutynę, to zaklęte koło, przerwało nieoczekiwane zdarzenie. Zemdlała w pracy. Jedna z jej asystentek znalazła ją nieprzytomną na podłodze i narobiła niepotrzebnie zamieszania. Arihnda nigdy dotąd tak bardzo się nie wstydziła, nie była na siebie aż tak wściekła – i po części też na tę głupiutką dziewczynę, która od razu wezwała karetkę, zamiast po prostu zaczekać aż jej przełożona sama się ocknie. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji było to, że zrobili jej badania kontrolne, które wykazały, że nie znajdowała się pod wpływem środków odurzających. Jej reputacja nie została nadszarpnięta. Z dowodem w postaci wyników badania krwi, nie musiała się obawiać, że ktoś wykorzysta tę okazję, by ją później szantażować. Mimo to nagły urlop „z przyczyn zdrowotnych” nie wyglądał najlepiej w jej kartotece. To budziło podejrzenie, że nie dbała o siebie należycie – a jak w takim razie miała zadbać o całą planetę? – albo symulowała chorobę i przedkładała nad pracę inne zajęcia.

Z wypisanym zwolnieniem lekarskim nie mogła po prostu wrócić do swojego biura: gdyby użyła swoich kodów dostępu, system odnotowałby aktywność i w efekcie jej kartoteka wyglądałaby jeszcze gorzej – jakby załatwiła sobie alibi, żeby móc prowadzić jakąś nieoficjalną i najpewniej nielegalną działalność. Mogła jednak pracować zdalnie w swoim apartamencie, co zamierzała robić, dopóki nie skończy się jej przymusowy urlop. Trochę denerwowało ją to, że nie może osobiście pilnować swoich pracowników, którzy pod jej nieobecność bez wątpienia nie przykładali się do swoich zajęć tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy byli przez nią obserwowani i oceniani. Musiała cierpliwie czekać na przesyłane przez nich raporty – ale z drugiej strony miała teraz czas, by przeczytać je z uwagą, sprawdzić, czy nie było w nich błędów, a nawet sięgnąć po wcześniejsze sprawozdania, porównać stan obecny z uprzednim i wyciągnąć z tego wnioski. Cieszyła się, gdy odnotowała poprawę w niektórych sektorach lothalskiego przemysłu, w innych przypadkach zastanawiały ją przyczyny stagnacji – analizowała wówczas dane i próbowała znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu.

Siedziała w piżamie pomiędzy holograficznymi wykresami, popijając kaf. Lepiej było nie przyzwyczajać się do podobnego rozleniwienia, jeśli chce zrobić dla Lothalu więcej niż Ryder Azadi. Mogła tutaj pracować tak samo ciężko jak w biurze, a nawet ciężej – aż do momentu, gdy poczuje zmęczenie lub głód. Nikt jej nie pilnował, nie sprawdzał, co robiła, wystarczało, że jej komunikator wskazywał, że znajdowała się cały czas tam, gdzie powinna – w swoim apartamencie. Nikt jej też nie przeszkadzał ani nie rozpraszał. W ten sposób osiągnie nawet lepsze wyniki niż dotychczas, pomyślała.

Pogrążona w pracy zupełnie nie spodziewała się dzwonka do drzwi. To musiała być jakaś nagła sytuacja, uznała, skoro ktoś był aż tak zdesperowany, że zdecydował się naruszyć jej mir domowy. Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i podeszła do drzwi.

W holowizjerze pojawiła się niebieska twarz Thrawna. Odetchnęła głęboko i otwarła mu drzwi.

Kiedy stał przed nią, jego wzrost wydawał jej się jeszcze bardziej imponujący. Może to przez ciągłe używanie holonetu odzwyczaiła się od bezpośredniego kontaktu z nim i tego, że trzeba było prostować się i zadzierać głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Miniaturowy holograficzny Thrawn był zupełnie inny od tego postawnego mężczyzny, który wszedł teraz do jej mieszkania. Gdy spojrzała na trzymane przez niego pudełko, Thrawn odezwał się neutralnym tonem:

\- Przyniosłem ci jedzenie.

Roześmiała się mimo woli. Mogła poczuć się w tej chwili jak prawdziwa gubernator – komodor imperialnej floty osobiście robił dla niej zakupy. Ale to był tylko pretekst, pomyślała, Thrawn chciał się z nią widzieć i zaaranżował wszystko tak, by zaprosiła go do środka. Musiał dowiedzieć się, że przebywała na zwolnieniu lekarskim, że nie wychodziła ze swojego apartamentu (po co właściwie? W razie potrzeby mogła zamówić niezbędne rzeczy przez holonet z dostawą do domu), a zatem, że nie mogła uniknąć jego wizyty, gdyby postanowił ją odwiedzić. Tylko dlaczego miałby? W ostatnim czasie ich krótkie spotkania były wyjątkowo niezręczne, a Arihnda wykręcała się, jak tylko mogła, by nie zapraszać go do siebie i aby on nie czynił jej podobnych niestosownych propozycji. Łatwo było przewidzieć potencjalne skutki tak nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania: „zostań na noc”, bez względu na to przez kogo wypowiedziane, a potem wspólne mydło, wspólny szampon, wspólna pasta do zębów…

Albo wspólne jedzenie, zamówione w jakiejś ekskluzywnej restauracji i przygotowane do odgrzania. Dopóki nie otwarła tego pudełka, nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest głodna. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio coś jadła, ani co to było.

Thrawn zadomowił się od razu w jej apartamencie, nie pytając jej o zdanie, włączył piekarnik i zaczął przetrząsać jej kuchenne szafki.

\- Potrzebuję tylko informacji – skarcił ją, gdy podjęła nieudolną próbę odzyskania władzy w swojej kuchni, a jego groźna mina mówiła wprost: „nie wchodź mi w drogę”.

Usiadła więc i patrzyła na niego okrągłymi oczami, jak przygotowywał dla nich posiłek, od czasu do czasu odpowiadając na jego zdawkowe pytania o naczynia, sztućce albo folię do pieczenia.

\- Umiesz gotować? – zainteresowała się.

\- Tak, ale nie sądzę, żeby posmakowały ci przyrządzone przeze mnie dania – przyznał niechętnie. – Nie ma w nich nic nadzwyczajnego. Są po prostu… jadalne. Czym innym jest tradycyjna kuchnia regionalna, która wiele mówi o danej kulturze.

Gdy potrawy były gotowe, Thrawn położył na stole dwa półmiski.

\- Sałatka Corobb i Covado – zaprezentował je jak jakieś arcydzieło.

\- Słyszałam o tym – rzekła Arihnda, nakładając sobie na talerz porcję tej pierwszej. – Robi teraz furorę na imperialnych bankietach.

\- Tymczasem to Covado jest bardziej reprezentatywna dla ithoriańskiej kultury. Niewiele restauracji serwuje ją jednak w niezmienionej formie, tak, by składała się wyłącznie z ithoriańskich roślin i przypraw. Spróbuj – wyciągnął w jej stronę widelec z jakimś nieznanym jej owocem.

Skrzywiła się lekko, ale otwarła usta i pozwoliła mu się nakarmić.

\- Dobre – przyznała po chwili, gdy przeżuła już owoc.

Odchyliła się na swoim krześle, by przywrócić między nimi stosowny dystans.

 - Mogę zapytać, co tu robisz? – zmarszczyła czoło. – Niezapowiedziane wizyty zazwyczaj oznaczają jedno: poważny, palący problem.

Ponieważ milczał, kontynuowała:

\- Domyślam się, że chodzi o coś, co stało się w bazie Baklek. Według oficjalnych raportów twoja misja ratunkowa przebiegła gładko, ale czuję, że te informacje nie są pełne, że ich część celowo utajniono. Chcę wiedzieć, czy znowu narobiłeś sobie, a przy okazji też innym, kłopotów. Nie jestem w stanie nic dla ciebie zrobić, dopóki mi nie powiesz, co tak naprawdę tam się wydarzyło.

Thrawn machnął ręką.

\- To nie jest ważne – rzekł wymijająco. – To nic, na co mogłabyś cokolwiek poradzić.

Przewróciła oczami. Korciło ją, by zripostować: „Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele mogę”.

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć – oznajmił jej. – Nie kontaktowałaś się ze mną od kilku dni, a potem usłyszałem, że zapadłaś na jakąś tajemniczą chorobę.

Skrzywiła się znowu.

\- To tylko przemęczenie – powiedziała. – Ciągle pracuję i nie mam czasu na nic.

\- Zauważyłem. Nie masz nawet czasu na nasze randki – dodał ze szczyptą ironii.

\- Związki są czasochłonne i odwracają uwagę od ważniejszych rzeczy – przypomniała mu jego własne słowa. – Oboje się w tej kwestii zgodziliśmy. Dlatego nasz związek jest czysto formalny. Tak jest lepiej. Jeśli nie mamy powodu, żeby się umawiać – spostrzegła, jak Thrawn unosi brew – myślę, że nie powinniśmy tego robić.

\- Rozumiem – odparł spokojnie, ale jakby ze smutkiem.

Może po wielu tygodniach spędzonych w przestrzeni kosmicznej miał ochotę poszwendać się po muzeach albo galeriach sztuki i potrzebował towarzystwa. Prawie było jej go żal, że był aż tak zdesperowany, by zapukać do jej drzwi. Niemal było jej przykro, że w tej kwestii musiała mu odmówić.

Właściwie była mu wdzięczna za tę wizytę. Męczył ją ten wymuszony urlop i zamknięcie w czterech ścianach jej minimalistycznego mieszkania – z kilkoma tylko zastrzeżeniami zgodziła się na koncepcję projektanta i nie wprowadzała już kolejnych zmian do wystroju tego apartamentu, tymczasowego, jak o nim myślała, w końcu miała przecież wrócić na Lothal, nie było więc powodu, by inwestować w mieszkanie na Coruscant. Wystarczało jej to, że miała tu swój apartament – choćby dla prestiżu. Wiedziała, że nikt nie będzie jej tu odwiedzał. Poza Thrawnem. Najwyraźniej jako miłośnika sztuki i architektury nurtowało go, jak wyglądał wystrój jej wnętrz. Niewątpliwie czuł się teraz zawiedziony. Żadnych obrazów, żadnych rzeźb.

Ale to było jej mieszkanie, nie jego. Nie musiało mu się podobać. Oprowadzając go, czekała, aż je skrytykuje. Nic nie powiedział. Uśmiechał się tylko enigmatycznie do własnych myśli. Krępowała się trochę, pokazując mu swoją sypialnię. Niebieskie ściany, czerwone lampy i przeogromny bałagan. Thrawn skinął głową, jakby nic w tym wystroju go nie zaskoczyło i orzekł: „może być”.

Zakończyła tę prezentację, kierując się ponownie do holu, w którym zamierzała się z nim pożegnać. Wahała się pomiędzy dwiema wymówkami: „zmęczeniem” i „natłokiem pracy”. Zdecydowała się poinformować Thrawna o swoim zmęczeniu, a następnie, gdy już wyjdzie, dokończyć czytanie przeglądanych wcześniej raportów.

Tymczasem spostrzegła, że stoi w korytarzu sama, a komodor został w jej sypialni. Wróciła tam szybko, niepokojąc się, że z jakiegoś powodu postanowił przeprowadzić inspekcję w tym pomieszczeniu. „Jak zazdrosny kochanek”, przeszło jej mimowolnie przez myśl.

Zobaczyła, jak Thrawn ogląda z bliska jej pościel, po części zwiniętą na podłodze, a potem podnosi ją, rozprostowuje i układa równo na łóżku.

\- Zostanę na noc – powiadomił Arihndę, jakby nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego.

Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Nie mógł myśleć o _tym_ , nie, z pewnością nie myślał o _tym_. Wiedziała, że był aseksualny, a mimo to wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał ochotę wpakować jej się do łóżka.

Walczyła ze sobą, by na niego nie nakrzyczeć, by obcesowo nie zażądać, żeby zostawił ją samą. Mieszane uczucia musiały malować się na jej twarzy, lecz Thrawn prawdopodobnie z premedytacją to ignorował. „Dobrze”, pomyślała, biorąc głębokie oddechy, by się uspokoić. Skoro chciał sprawdzić granice jej wytrzymałości, ona mogła zrobić to samo.

\- Dobrze – oświadczyła głośno – ale nie będziesz… – _co właściwie chciała powiedzieć?_ _Była na niego zła_ – spał… – _w ogóle? Nie, toż to absurd_ – w… – _jej łóżku? A niby gdzie miałby spać? Posiadała tylko jedno łóżko_ – ubraniu – zakończyła zakłopotana i poirytowana zarazem.

Thrawn uniósł brwi, jakby miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, ale w porę się opanował.

\- Dobrze – odparł z uśmiechem pełnym samozadowolenia. – Jak sobie życzysz. Dopilnuję, żeby nic nie zakłóciło twojego nocnego odpoczynku.

Poza nim samym, pomyślała. Może powinna się upić, żeby jakoś przetrzymać tę noc? Nie, to zły pomysł, zreflektowała się. Nie chciała przecież pijana wylądować z Thrawnem w jednym łóżku. Pijana i napalona na niego, podczas gdy on nie planował wcale uprawiać z nią seksu, pomyślała ze złością i goryczą.

\- Naprawdę wyglądasz na przemęczoną, Arihndo – czyżby usłyszała teraz troskę w jego głosie? – Kładź się do łóżka.

Te ostatnie słowa niemal wymruczał, prawie jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć: „chodź do mnie, prześpij się ze mną”. Jakby wyobrażał sobie, że Arihnda była w stanie zasnąć w jego objęciach.

Mierzyła go wzrokiem, gdy się rozbierał. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała, czy zdejmie również bieliznę. I zrobił to! Tak samo, jak wcześniej stał dumnie w imperialnym mundurze, tak teraz stanął przed nią zupełnie nagi, jak jakiś model pozujący do aktu, na tle niebieskiej ściany. Jakby chciał sobie z niej zażartować, przypomnieć jej, że kiedyś stwierdziła, że nagi zlewałby się ze ścianą w takim kolorze. Nie, w żadnym razie nie zlewał się z nią – Arihnda wpatrywała się na niego tak intensywnie, że prawie w ogóle nie dostrzegała ściany. Więc _to_ krył pod swoim mundurem, a _to_ nosił w spodniach… Gdy oderwała wreszcie wzrok od jego genitaliów, zauważyła jego rozbawioną minę: „czy zyskałem twoją aprobatę?”. Chciała go dotknąć, sprawdzić, czy był prawdziwy.

Za bardzo przypominało to sen. Może miała gorączkę i zwidy? Wydawało jej się to nierzeczywiste – nagi Thrawn w jej sypialni. Musiała go dotknąć, zanim ten piękny sen się skończy. Zrzuciła szlafrok na podłogę – _niech leży, to nieistotne_ – i uściskała komodora, jakby bardzo cieszyła się z jego niespodziewanego przybycia. Tylko, że ten „przyjacielski” uścisk szybko przemienił się w eksplorację jego nagiego ciała, w badanie jego muskulatury. Dotykała go jak rzeźbę, przyciskała usta do jego skóry, wdychała jego zapach.

\- Kładź się spać – mruknął Thrawn, obracając ją w kierunku łóżka.

\- Nie, nie chcę spać – odpowiedziała jak mała dziewczynka, lecz raptem przypomniała sobie, że cała ta nierealna sytuacja mogła być tylko snem. – Tak, chcę spać, chcę śnić, nie chcę się obudzić…

Nie miała ochoty wypuścić go, ani na moment, ze swoich objęć, jakby bała się, że jej ucieknie, albo rozpłynie się w powietrzu jak duch, a równocześnie…

\- Zdejmij moje ubranie – poleciła mu rozgorączkowana. – Chcesz tego, prawda? Pragniesz mnie?

Patrzył na nią gorejącymi oczyma, a potem powiedział jakieś słowo, nie, nie jedno, to były dwa słowa, ale tak bardzo zniekształcone niewłaściwą artykulacją, jakby nie potrafił ich dobrze wymówić w basic’u. „Kocham cię”, rzekł Thrawn. A może się przesłyszała? Może to było tylko myślenie życzeniowe?

Może wcale nie chciał _tego_ tak powiedzieć, może gdzieś od kogoś usłyszał, że _to_ mówiło się kobiecie, z którą miało się ochotę przespać? Może do tej pory udawał aseksualnego, może to wszystko było sprytną strategią? Arihnda uznała, że będzie miała czas złościć się na niego później, teraz pragnęła tylko poczuć jego bliskość. Chciała, żeby ją rozebrał, żeby położył się obok niej, na niej…

Ale w tym zamieszaniu to ona wylądowała na górze. Czuła, jak Thrawn oddychał pod nią, a gdy kładła głowę na jego piersi, słyszała głośne bicie jego serca. Mogła pocałować jego niebieski tors, polizać jego odkrytą skórę…

\- Nie! Przestań! – syknął.

Spojrzała na niego wystraszona.

\- To łaskocze – wymamrotał naburmuszony.

Pomyślała o różnicach kulturowych. Całowanie się, lizanie, seks. Co z tych rzeczy było dla Thrawna naturalne, akceptowalne? Głupio jej było o to pytać. Z drugiej strony może właśnie należało najpierw zapytać, zanim dotknie jego partii intymnych? Nie chciała, żeby jej partner krzywił się z obrzydzenia, a tym bardziej, żeby rozgniewany wstał nagle z łóżka.

Thrawn przesunął dłonią po jej plecach, wzdłuż linii jej kręgosłupa. Wzdrygnęła się. Objął ją ciasno.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowana – szepnął. – Rozluźnij się i śpij.

Żartował sobie? Kiedy wreszcie, po tak długim czasie, znalazła się w łóżku z nagim mężczyzną, miałaby po prostu zasnąć? Nieważne, jak bardzo była zmęczona, musiała, zwyczajnie musiała skorzystać z tej okazji, zwłaszcza, że taka jak ta mogła się więcej nie powtórzyć.

\- Nie jestem zdenerwowana, tylko podniecona – oświadczyła, przemieszczając się tak, by jej twarz znalazła się blisko jego twarzy, by jej piersi przywarły do jego muskularnego torsu, a ich genitalia zbliżyły się do siebie.

Nie wyczuła jego wzwodu. Jego penis był tak samo miękki, jak wcześniej.

\- Wytłumacz mi to – poprosił niespodziewanie Thrawn. – Wytłumacz, jak to jest czuć podniecenie seksualne.

Zamrugała zaszokowana.

\- Czy to takie uczucie jak podczas licytacji dzieła sztuki? – zmarszczył brwi, gdy skrzywiła się nieumyślnie. – Nie? Nie bardzo?

\- Daj mi swoją rękę – powiedziała wtedy.

Przycisnęła jego dłoń do swojego krocza.

\- Czujesz ciepło? Wilgoć? Puls?

\- Tak – potwierdził. – Dostrzegam nawet więcej symptomów seksualnego pobudzenia. Ale wciąż nie rozumiem, co teraz czujesz. Czy to nieprzyjemne? Czy dlatego potrzebujesz seksu?

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę.

\- To bardziej jak głód – stwierdziła. – Jak pustka w środku.

\- Pustka – powtórzył w zamyśleniu. – Specyficzny głód. Nigdy nie czułem takiej pustki. Domyślam się, że nie chodzi tu o to, żeby w twoich drogach rodnych znalazło się męskie nasienie – na te słowa Arihnda gwałtownie pokręciła głową. – Gdyby tak było, ludzie wynaleźliby chemiczny substytut nasienia, który miałby tę zaletę, że nie powodowałby niechcianej ciąży.

\- Chodzi o akt seksualny – nie wytrzymała w końcu. – Bliskość i… wrażenie pełni.

\- Nie jesteś wybrakowana – poinformował ją. – Nie musisz wkładać w swoje ciało obcych narządów – zmarszczył czoło. – Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, żeby to było przyjemne.

\- W przypadku mężczyzn może być odwrotnie – spekulowała Arihnda. – Nigdy nie miałeś ochoty znaleźć się w środku? – widząc na jego twarzy niezrozumienie, dodała: – Dotknąć takiego szczególnego miejsca na ciele drugiej osoby, _w_ jej ciele? Czuć, jak ktoś cię obejmuje tak mocno, jakbyście mieli stać się jedną istotą?

Głaskał ją po plecach drugą ręką.

\- Obejmuję cię teraz, a ty możesz przytulić się mnie – odrzekł. – Czy nie jesteśmy dość blisko? Nadal czujesz pustkę?

\- Nie chcesz, żebyśmy byli jedną istotą – stwierdziła markotnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

Chyba dostrzegł coś dziwnego w wyrazie jej twarzy, bo zaraz dodał:

\- Nie mógłbym cię kochać, gdybyś była częścią mnie.


	17. Chapter 17

Nie miał racji, myślała Arihnda. Pustka wciąż jej towarzyszyła. Zżerało ją od środka uczucie niezaspokojenia. Wyplątała się z ramion komodora. „Tylko na moment”, uspokoiła go, gdy obdarzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Może domyślił się, o co jej chodziło, ale nie starał się jej zatrzymać. Może było mu przykro. Powinno być mu przykro, pomyślała.

Spędziła kilka minut w łazience, walcząc z tą pustką, próbując ją wypełnić substytutem kochanka. Wiedziała lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, a z pewnością lepiej niż Thrawn, czego potrzebowało jej ciało. Odrobiny miłości, nie słów, które mogły być fałszywe jak cała reszta ich „związku”.

„To twoja strategia, Thrawn? Jak ty to robisz, w jaki sposób sprawiasz, że ludzie ci wierzą, że chcą ci zaufać?”, frustrowała się.

Musiała przyznać, że był dobry w udawaniu. Tak dobry, że gdyby nie była wtajemniczona w ten plan, gdyby nie była jego współtwórczynią, sama mogłaby się nabrać na czułe słówka i romantyczne gesty Chissa. Był tak dobry, ponieważ nie kłamał. Naprawdę chciał, żeby ich „związek” funkcjonował tak, jak należy. Jeśli oznaczało to, że musiał pokochać Arihndę, zdobył się na uczucie względem niej – może nie na „miłość” w tradycyjnym, „ludzkim” rozumieniu, ale na jakąś jej formę.

_„To więcej niż przyjaźń”, powiedział._

Więc owszem, trzymał ją za rękę, pozwalał się całować, czasem nawet sam ją całował – niezbyt chętnie, ale bez wstrętu. Obejmował ją za to często i wszystko wskazywało na to, że lubił brać ją, „małą” i „słabą”, w swoje silne ramiona.

Chciał jej coś dać – poza seksem. Wszystko inne – poza seksem – wchodziło w grę. Może wynikało to z tego, że był Chissem, może nie tyle był „aseksualny”, ile nie chciał uprawiać seksu z przedstawicielem czy przedstawicielką innego gatunku? Arihndzie kilkukrotnie przeszło przez myśl, że może gdyby jej skóra była niebieska, Thrawn okazałby jej większe zainteresowanie – jak tej niebieskiej Twi’lekance, Sienn. Gdyby jej oczy świeciły czerwienią, czy wówczas pragnąłby jej w ten sam sposób, jak ona jego?

Cóż mogła na to poradzić? Kazać mu zamknąć oczy i wyobrażać sobie, że jest Chissanką? Nie, różnic było więcej: faktura skóry, zapach, smak… Poza tym Arihnda nie znała zwyczajów Chissów. Nieświadomie popełniała błędy, które natychmiast studziły zapał komodora.

Gdy wróciła w jego objęcia, była zdeterminowana, by zapytać go o nurtujące ją kwestie.

\- Zwyczaje miłosne Chissów? – Thrawn wyglądał na mocno skonfundowanego. – Większość małżeństw jest aranżowana przez Rody. Celem jest prokreacja, wymiana najlepszych genów i przedłużenie gatunku.

Widząc rysującą się na jej czole zmarszczkę, wyjaśnił:

\- To sprawdzona metoda. Dzięki temu rodzą się dzieci z wyjątkowymi zdolnościami – przez moment jego spojrzenie wydawało się odległe, jakby myślał o czymś innym, a później rzekł: – Te związki najczęściej są udane. Dzielenie tych samych doświadczeń zbliża małżonków do siebie. Nawet jeśli nie mogą lub nie chcą spędzać ze sobą czasu, łączy ich pewna szczególna więź – popatrzył na Arihndę. – Chissańskie pary wiedzą, że zostały właściwie dobrane. To, jak układają się wzajemne relacje małżonków, wynika z ich pojedynczych decyzji.

\- Jeśli się sobie nie spodobają albo jeśli jedno z nich zakocha się w kimś innym, czy mogą się rozstać? – zapytała go Arihnda.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbował pojąć odmienny sposób myślenia.

\- Jeśli się sobie nie podobają, nie muszą spędzać ze sobą czasu. Wypełniają tylko obowiązki względem Rodu. Jeśli kochają kogoś innego, nie muszą się rozwodzić, ale dzieci, które spłodzą poza związkiem, nie będą należały do Rodu.

Arihnda pokręciła głową.

\- Nie możecie po prostu sypiać z kim tylko macie ochotę? Nie w celach prokreacyjnych?

\- Niektórzy tak robią – odparł Thrawn z niechęcią w głosie – popełniają błędy i wprowadzają do naszego gatunku aberracje. To nie jest postępowanie godne pochwały, Arihndo.

\- Dlatego nie lubisz seksu? – przycisnęła go.

„Dlatego nie chcesz go ze mną uprawiać?”, brzmiał podtekst jej wypowiedzi.

\- Seks jest obowiązkiem wobec Rodu – rzekł gniewnie Thrawn. – Być może niektórym sprawia on nawet przyjemność. Może jeśli obie strony starają się przekształcić go w coś więcej niż tylko transakcję genetyczną, albo jeśli nie jest tylko zaspokajaniem niższych popędów, może stać się częścią głębszej relacji między dwiema osobami. Ale taka relacja może istnieć równie dobrze bez seksu.

Prawie na pewno wyczuwał wyraźną zmianę jej zapachu, co niewątpliwie jeszcze bardziej go rozdrażniło. Powinna przestać go dręczyć, ale musiała dowiedzieć się jeszcze jednej rzeczy:

\- Uprawiałeś seks z jakąś Chissanką?

Teraz naprawdę syczał:

\- Uprawianie seksu nie zmieniłoby mojego zdania w tej kwestii. Nie sądzę, że gdybym _to_ robił, mógłbym się do _tego_ przyzwyczaić, a tym bardziej już, że mogłoby mi się _to_ podobać.

Cofnął się. Ich ciała przestały się dotykać.

\- Uprawiałeś z kimś kiedyś seks? – zasyczała mu do wtóru Arihnda.

Musiała poznać jego odpowiedź. „Tak i było okropnie”? „Nie, nigdy”?

\- Dlaczego to dla ciebie takie ważne? – zaczął i urwał nagle.

Mierzył ją wzrokiem, jakby widział w niej teraz przedstawicielkę innego gatunku. I istotnie, była dla niego przedstawicielką innego gatunku.

Przymknął oczy, a jego rysy twarzy wygładziły się. Odezwał się chłodno:

\- Nie i cieszę się, że nie muszę tego robić. To jedna z niewielu zalet bycia banitą – dodał gorzko.

„Szczerość za szczerość”, pomyślała Arihnda.

\- Dlatego nie przeszkadzała ci polityka segregacyjna Imperium – stwierdziła. – Nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru nawiązywać tego typu relacji z ludźmi. Później awansowałeś i zyskałeś szczególne przywileje, ale nie planowałeś z nich korzystać. Niby jak miałbyś się związać z kimś, kto miałby wobec ciebie tego typu oczekiwania? Aż pojawiłam się ja i zaproponowałam ci związek czysto formalny, bez seksu. To było dla ciebie wygodne, nie, nawet więcej niż wygodne – zaśmiała się – to było dokładnie to, czego zawsze pragnąłeś.

Patrząc mu w oczy, ciągnęła nieubłaganie:

\- Nie przewidziałeś tylko tego, że możesz mi się podobać w _ten sposób_. Polityka segregacyjna, uprzedzenia względem nieludzi, to wszystko utwierdzało cię w przekonaniu, że jesteś _nieatrakcyjny_ , że nikt nie będzie chciał uprawiać z tobą seksu. Kiedy powiedziałam, że jesteś atrakcyjny, zapaliło się czerwone światełko, a nawet dwa – mięśnie twarzy Chissa nie drgnęły nawet. – Należało zablokować niechciane awanse, najlepiej otwarcie deklarując bycie w związku. Ale pojawił się też problem: moje zainteresowanie tobą. Trzeba było coś wnieść do naszego związku, może miłość platoniczną, żebym czuła się z tobą dobrze, żebym nie myślała, że jestem tylko pionkiem w twojej grze. Wiesz, że to mi nie przeszkadza? Bycie pionkiem? Ponieważ ty też jesteś pionkiem, Thrawn. A ja w każdej chwili mogę zbić tego pionka z planszy.

Umilkła i delektowała się tą myślą.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego oczy błyszczały groźnie.

\- To właśnie w tobie lubię – wyznał.

Po chwili dodał:

\- Ta partia nie jest jeszcze zakończona, Arihndo, a ja nie lubię się wycofywać – w jego głosie czaiło się ostrzeżenie. – Powiedz, czego żądasz. I nie mów, że seksu, to zbyt ordynarne. Mogłabyś uprawiać seks z kimś innym, gdybyś miała na to ochotę.

Arihnda skrzywiła się mimowolnie.

\- Zabolałoby cię to? – zapytała. – Gdyby z kimś innym było mi lepiej niż z tobą?

\- Lepiej? – uśmiechnął się, jakby szczerze w to wątpił.

W końcu, jego zdaniem, seks nie był niczym przyjemnym.

\- Co właściwie możesz mi zaoferować? – skontrowała. – I nie mów, że ładnie urządzone mieszkanie, to zbyt prostackie.

Uniósł brew, jakby chciał się z nią kłócić o wartość dzieł sztuki, które udało mu się w tym mieszkaniu zgromadzić; jakby osobiście uraziła go określeniem jego kolekcji mianem „prostackiej”.

\- Jesteśmy w pewnym stopniu do siebie podobni – orzekł Thrawn. – Ja nie wziąłem pod uwagę tego, że mogę ci się podobać w _ten sposób_ , ty natomiast wykluczyłaś możliwość, że mógłbym obdarzyć cię uczuciem, nie pożądając jednocześnie twojego ciała. Niezrozumienie wydaje się oczywiste, gdy uwzględni się różnice kulturowe.

Miała dosyć jego wykładów.

\- Jeśli powiem, że cię nie kocham, zaboli cię to chociaż? – zapytała.

\- Bardziej zirytuje, że kłamiesz.

\- A jeśli się mylisz? – uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Jeśli tylko mi się podobasz, pociągasz mnie jako mężczyzna, ale nie ma we mnie ani grama miłości do ciebie? Może chcę się z tobą przespać, żeby dowieść, że nie jesteś wcale aseksualny?

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Sądzę, że chcesz czegoś innego. Pragniesz bezwarunkowej miłości, a równocześnie wątpisz w jej istnienie. Wybrałaś najgorszy sposób, żeby przetestować możliwość pojawienia się takiego uczucia i najmniej obiecujący pod tym względem obiekt badań. Zupełnie jakbyś z góry założyła negatywny wynik i dążyła jedynie do jego potwierdzenia. Nie zajęło mi zbyt wiele czasu, żeby zorientować się, co robisz. Zastanawiało mnie tylko, dlaczego to robisz. Dlaczego robisz to sobie.

Wydęła gniewnie usta. Jej oczy zwęziły się w szparki.

\- Znalazłem rozwiązanie twojego problemu – oznajmił triumfalnie Thrawn.

\- Oczywiście – prychnęła.

\- To na razie pierwszy etap – zastrzegł się – ale czynimy ogromne postępy. Uczymy się wzajemnie bezwarunkowej miłości. Pracuję nad lepszym wyrażaniem uczuć, a ty musisz powściągnąć – skrzywił się lekko – swoje pożądanie. Nie wątpię, że po pewnym czasie osiągniemy zadowalające rezultaty.

\- I co później? Stworzymy związek idealny? – ironizowała.

\- Prawdziwy związek – poprawił ją, niemal od niechcenia.

Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że mówił poważnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. I wanted an "unhappy ending" and wondered who would break up with whom first. I was sure they would break up after Batonn. And maybe they will. Or they won't. It's good to stop here. Thank you for reading.


End file.
